Bed of Lies
by Elenillor
Summary: Legolas is taken captive by a ruthles king of men. His only hope lies in a man named Enimodel, whom he has never met... or has he? Slightly AU, NOT SLASH!
1. Taken Captive

Disclamior: This is AU. Yes, I know Arwen is older than Legolas. I've changed that for my purposes. My places and timelines may not be correct, but I try. I do not claim to be an expert on Tolkien. Arwen will not be in the story primarily, but she is vital to this first story in my upcoming series. I own nothing. My thanks to Tolkien for creating the characters. Also, I've noticed that some of my events are similar to events in Cassia and Sio's stories. This was not done intentionally, and if they are really bad, let me know, and I will change them. I have the greatest respect for their work and would never try to plagiarize their work. (Or anyone else's for that matter.) With that said, enjoy.  
  
Nearly inaudible curses floated to the top of the trees, where a young elf remained perfectly still. There was no need for him to run, for he would not be found if he could remain silent. He watched through the foliage as his hunter passed by, their eyes ever watchful.  
"This is not funny, Master Greenleaf!" An exasperated call of frustration came from below. The young elf began laughing lightly, hinting at his singing abilities. The elf below stopped and looked towards the treetops.  
"When your father hears of this, young sir-"  
A second later, Legolas Greenleaf dropped gracefully from the tree. "Lovely day, isn't it? Oh, and Father would be so upset if heard the things you said."  
With that greeting, the elf began walking towards the castle, leaving his father's servant very irritated. The prince just smiled with mild satisfaction.  
  
That's how it was when he was young. His father's servants would tell the king how "impossible" his son was, and how he had no regard for his caretakers. It was true, in some way. He respected his father immensely, but other than the king, only one had the prince's respect. Legolas looked now across the treetops to his betrothed. He was a century her senior, but he held her in the highest regard.  
She caught his gaze, her emerald eyes clouded with fear. He nodded to her, his own eyes telling her to stay quiet. This was simply another game of cat and mouse to him; a game he so loved as a child. Only today, it was no game. His predator was not one of the castle servants, but instead a soldier of a human domain. Being quiet and staying out of sight was no longer amusing, but his life depended on it.  
Her life depended on it. He decided long ago, when the wild chase first started, that if either of them made an obvious noise, he would sacrifice himself for her. She knew naught of his decision, but that was for the better, for she would never consent to it.  
Their predator apparently did not know that he was chasing more than one elf, for he had only seen her, from behind, and even that was only a brief glimpse. He was thankful that he had not seen that she was, in fact, female, and had probably paid no attention to details such as her hair color. The race of men often figured that if they had seen one elf, they had seen them all.  
"Come out from your hiding spot, elf. I won't hurt you." The voice sent shivers down the girl's spine. Legolas noticed this, giving her a warning with his gaze.  
'Stay still, Arwen.'  
She understood the message his face portrayed quite well.  
"Not much, anyway." A second voice added to the first. The prince's shoulders fell a little; he had only known of one man on their trail. Now, there was no telling how many men were in the forest. He hid his disappointed look from Arwen.  
"Honestly, Captain. The elf won't come down if we call to him." It was the second man's voice. Legolas' theory had been proved. they had no idea they had actually seen a female. There was a pause before the captain responded.  
"Come down," he repeated softly. "Mithnien, I do believe you are more intelligent than I thought."  
Legolas waited tensely to hear what was becoming of this conversation, though he had his suspicions.  
"Men!" The loud cry from the captain echoed through the forest. "Search the trees!"  
Arwen gave a panicked look to Legolas, who held a hand out to keep her still. He would wait for the perfect moment, then they would escape.  
Directly beneath him, a man started to rustle the leaves of the tree he was in. As soon as the soldier's head appeared, Legolas made his move. He jumped, landing gracefully on the forest floor. He called out to his betrothed in elvish, words the men could not understand. He hoped they would think he was yelling at them rather than another elf. They all cried out with rage, running towards the prince. He dodged every one of their blows while fleeing from them. He hated fleeing from his enemies, but he had no choice. He dared not look back to see if they had all abandoned the trees that surrounded his own. He only prayed that Arwen was still safe in her hiding spot.  
The chase lasted for a long while. The men grew weary, swearing at the elf. The elf prince gracefully evaded all of them, one long knife ready in his hand. Legolas made a sharp turn to avoid being hit by one man's blade, but unknowingly ended up in the path of the Captain.  
The prince was knocked to the ground by the man's brutal strength, and though he fought hard, other men soon arrived. As he struggled against them, the captain pinned Legolas' hand to the ground, grinding his heel into the elf's wrist. Legolas kept from crying out, but his hand opened, and the blade fell from his fingertips. Another man ripped his bow from his back and snapped it in two.  
Legolas cringed just then, not because of his bow, but because of the heavy boot that collided with his stomach. The force was met by another in his back. Legolas bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain.  
"The king better appreciate this. Boy's more trouble than he's worth," one of the men mumbled as they tied the prince's hands behind his back.  
"Get up, boy," the captain hissed, yanking the elf to his feet. "The king is awaiting your arrival."  
  
Legolas was thrown into the human king's great hall. His hands were now released, but three men heavily guarded him. The king looked him over, seemingly ignorant the blood on his tunic.  
"Who are you?"  
Legolas said nothing, but his mind was spinning. He certainly could not give his true name. If this king knew he had royalty in his possession, he could use that against Thranduil. if they had any knowledge of the elven king.  
"Answer me, boy!"  
The prince felt a sharp pain in his back as he was hit again. The blow forced him to his knees.  
"I am Cemendur of Mirkwood." Legolas had chosen his false identity with care. In elvish, it meant "a servant of the earth." It was a name he had often been called by as a child, since he answered to the calls of the earth more than those of his advisors.  
The king nodded. "Very well. And the girl with whom you travel?"  
"I travel with no one."  
"Indeed. Says her name is Arwen."  
"A servant of the king's house, as I myself am."  
The king chuckled. "So there was another." Legolas scowled. If he didn't have her, how did he know? "Funny, though, how Arwen is the name of your prince's betrothed. Or so I hear from messengers of Mirkwood."  
It was so simple a statement that Legolas was thrown mentally off balance. He quickly devised a new alibi.  
"Yes. She is the princess of Rivendell. She was on her way to Mirkwood, to prepare for her wedding. I am, was, her escort." Legolas silently prayed that Arwen had managed to find a way back to her father.  
"Where is she?" Legolas asked.  
The king avoided his question. "She is quite pretty, isn't she?"  
Legolas told himself to keep his temper. The king was goading him; he needn't give into him. From what he had gathered, the king didn't even have Arwen in his grasp. how should he know of her beauty?  
"She will make a pretty trophy to show."  
Legolas tried to fight the tensing of his body. 'Arwen is not here,' he told himself.  
The king smiled a little. "Perhaps she will sleep in my chambers tonight."  
Legolas had heard enough of the king's mocking tone. He sprang forward, out of the reach of his guards.  
The king had been purposefully taunting the elf, but he was taken off guard by the coming attack. Several men were leaping out from the shadows, all fighting to beat the elf to the ground before he could reach the king. Legolas fought with all his might, but there were simply too many men. He fought the urge to scream as the Captain kicked his side. He would not let them have the satisfaction of his pain.  
"Leave him," The king said after a few minutes of horrible pain for the elf. He looked at the creature, whose shoulders had not yet slumped in pain. 'He holds his pride well,' "You seem to care a lot about this girl."  
"I swore to protect her," Legolas said through gritted teeth. "I care not so deeply for her, but for my king and my loyalty to his family." There was some truth in the statement. His father was his king, and he was loyal to his king. But he did care deeply for Arwen.  
"It is out of your hands now. Her life, as well as yours, are in my hands."  
Legolas fought to stand up and face the king. He would not let them see him beaten. "My life belongs to no one, and neither does hers."  
"You are a stubborn one, indeed. It is no matter, we will soon break you of that."  
Legolas made no response.  
"Oh, and worry not. I have men at every border of my land. They will find her." "So you admit you do not have her captive?"  
"We have both let important information slip this meeting. I wouldn't worry about it. Either way, you will probably never see her again. Take him to the dungeons."  
"Wait, at least let me know of my captor's name."  
The king smiled. "Not that you will ever speak it, but I am King Tarduain. Master, to you."  
"No one is my master." "We will yet see." 


	2. It Begins

Well. no one reviewed (which is okay,) so I have nothing to add here. For a full "I own nothing" disclaimer, see chapter 1. Critism (constructive, not destructive,) is very welcome.  
  
Legolas cringed as a swift kick woke him and painfully reminded him where he was.  
  
"Get up, boy. I haven't got all day."  
  
As Legolas stood, his body screamed at him, and he nearly collapsed back to the ground. The guard continued to watch with an amused expression as the elf reached out to steady himself.  
  
"Get a move on, boy." He would have forced the elf to move, but it would not have done him any good. He would have most like just fallen over and wasted even more time.  
  
Legolas fought the nausea that was growing steadily worse. He was dizzy, and, for the moment, couldn't see straight. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He gained as much of his balance as his body would allow, and slowly walked out of his cage, as he called it.  
  
The guard almost took pity on the prisoner. Almost. "We'll walk slowly so you can compose yourself. You'll need your composure."  
  
Legolas didn't like the sound of that. He took a deep breath. "We needn't move slowly." Legolas kicked himself. 'Damn your pride, you need to walk slowly,' he chided himself. His pride would not help him here, and he knew it.  
  
The guard raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. His pace quickened, but he still went slower than he normally would have.  
  
"What took so long?" The king demanded upon their arrival.  
  
The guard looked at Legolas. He didn't need any more torture added to what he was about to get. "I couldn't find the right key. They are thousands down there."  
  
Legolas did not know the guard had lied to help him.  
  
"See that it doesn't happen again. You may leave now."  
  
The guard turned his heels, marching out the door. Legolas watched him go, almost wishing he would stay. He didn't want to be here, alone with the king. He was more scared that he would admit to himself.  
  
The man walked up to Legolas, placing a hand under the elf's chin, redirecting his attention. "So."  
  
Legolas had the urge to say, "So what," in response, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"So, here we are." The king was searching Legolas' face for something, but the elf held his head high, and stared straight ahead. "What to do with you."  
  
Somehow, Legolas didn't think being sent home was an option.  
  
"You see, I don't yet trust you enough to have you around other slaves. You might cause a revolt. But I must start breaking you. This is difficult indeed."  
  
Still, Legolas said nothing.  
  
"You will serve dinner tonight, to my family and me. You will not misbehave, or I will have you beaten to within an inch of your life. Am I understood?"  
  
Legolas still remained quiet, and was rewarded with a hard punch in the stomach. He doubled over, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.  
  
"I said, am I understood?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
Legolas looked up at the man before him. He assessed the king; he could take him. He dared not move, however, because he knew there were men in the shadows, waiting for him to do just that. "What do you mean, 'yes what'?"  
  
"You're a slave. There's a certain amount of respect you would show your master. calling him what he is. Let's try again. Am I understood?"  
  
"Calling you what you are to me?" Legolas asked, thinking carefully.  
  
The king nodded slowly. It seemed as though the elf was coming around. He hadn't expected it so soon, but he wasn't about to object. "Am I understood?" He repeated.  
  
Legolas knew he would pay dearly for his response, but it was well worth it. The king set himself up for it. "Yes, rat."  
  
If he weren't in such a serious circumstance, Legolas would have laughed at the look on the king's face.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
Legolas couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "You heard me well enough."  
  
Rage contorted the man's features. He wanted to lunge at Legolas, and the elf certainly seemed to be ready for him to do so, but he knew better. He had already seen the agility the elf had, and he remembered how long it took 40 of his men to catch him in the woods. No, he would wait until he had the upper hand.  
  
Legolas waited patiently for the king's next move. He knew he was going to have to fight hard to get out of this- but the king never went for him. Legolas knitted his brows in confusion when the king simply clapped twice.  
  
The doors to the hall were thrown open, and the man that had led Legolas there appeared again.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Take him back to his cell."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Chain him."  
  
The guard stopped dead. "Excuse me?"  
  
The king looked very impatient at this point. "Chain him."  
  
Legolas let the conversation go on, looking to see if he had a chance of escape. There were guards lining the wall outside the hall. he had no hope of it now. He would wait for the perfect moment. He could do that; he could wait.  
  
"In his cell?"  
  
"No!" The king spat. "In the kitchen! Yes, in his cell. Where else? Where else would I have you chain him? Honestly, Mithnien."  
  
"I'm sorry my lord."  
  
Mithnien. Legolas sighed. He had been there in the woods when he was caught.  
  
"Come on," the guard said to Legolas, catching his arm. Legolas didn't fight. He didn't need another excuse for the king to harm him when the time came.  
  
Once they were a safe distance from the great hall, the guard spoke softly to the prisoner. "So what did you do to deserve the chains?"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at the man.  
  
The guard just chuckled at the look he received from the elf. "I'm just asking. You're in for a rough day, that's for sure."  
  
Legolas said nothing, but continued to walk with his head held high.  
  
The king entered the dungeons sometime later with a lazy walk. He unlocked the cell door, a slight smiled played upon his features.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Legolas didn't bother to look up. 'It's official,' he thought. 'The man's insane.'  
  
The king looked Legolas over quickly. He arms were stretched apart, each hand chained to a pole that had been driven into the ground. They effectively made the prince defenseless. He was forced feet, and had been for a few hours. If he let his legs relax, his arms would pay. Either way, Legolas was not coming off the chains uninjured.  
  
The king could see bruises on the elf's features even in the dim light.  
  
He shook his head. "You had to fight them, didn't you? How many did it finally take?"  
  
Nine. It had taken nine of the king's guards to secure him there, but Legolas kept the number to himself. Of course he had fought. Anyone with dignity would.  
  
The king wasn't looking for an answer, but it angered him just the same when he didn't receive one. 'Calm yourself,' he chided mentally. 'The boy's only been here a day.'  
  
He moved closer to his captive, so that the prince could feel his hot breath on his skin. The king placed a hand under the elf's chin. Legolas pulled his head away from the touch, but it was a move the king expected. He tightened his grip around the elf's jaw. Legolas could do nothing now but stare coldly at the man.  
  
"How old are you? Eighteen, by our standards. but you things age differently, don't you?"  
  
Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
The king sighed impatiently. "How old are you?"  
  
1,892. But he didn't say it. There was nothing this man could do that would make Legolas speak.  
  
"Answer me." His voice was dangerously soft.  
  
'Damn your pride.' It was not the first time Legolas said those words to himself. They were accompanied by a blow to his already injured ribs. He had to bit his lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"It will not do you any good to disobey me. That is a lesson you would do well to learn."  
  
Defiance flashed in the elf's eyes, and the king narrowed his.  
  
"Captain?" A guard appeared at the king's side. Legolas scowled- it was the same man who had initiated his capture in the woods.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"He's all yours. Don't be easy on him." The king flashed a wicked smile at his prisoner, then turned to exit the dungeon.  
  
"Coward," Legolas said quietly, but the king heard.  
  
The man spun around. "You're not very good at keeping your mouth shut, are you, boy? Take care of him Captain."  
  
Legolas had pushed his luck this far; it was time to see just how far he could go. "Afraid you can't handle me on your own?"  
  
"I would advise you to hold your tongue."  
  
"Going to make somebody else do your dirty work? Going to let any blood be on their head rather than your own?"  
  
The king stalked back towards the elf. He roughly grabbed his jaw, holding the prince's attention. "Believe me, elf, you don't want me doing my own dirty work."  
  
"You will never break me. You know it as well as I do."  
  
"We will see." The king dealt Legolas a blow to his left cheek, snapping his head to the side. He smiled. "You're breaking already." 


	3. The Dinner

Imply whatever you like in this chapter. I'm not saying yay or nay to anything, but just as a point of reference, elves die when taken forcibly, except Celebrian, but no one knows why she hung on. They also die of incest. "Among all these evils there is no record of any among the Elves that took another's spouse by force; for this was wholly against their nature, and one so forced would have rejected bodily life and passed to Mandos. Guile or trickery in this matter was scarcely possible.for the Eldar can read at once in the eyes and voice of another whether they be wed or unwed."  
But then, that's why we are fanfiction writers, right? We change little bits of history like that to suit our need.  
It has also been brought to my attention that Legolas and Arwen are related. Two responses to that: I knew age couldn't be the only thing wrong with it, lol. That's why there's an AU warning, for things like that. Secondly, this pairing is critical for later events. It will all come together, I promise. Oh, I lied, I have a third. Arwen and Aragorn were related too. which doesn't quite match with them dying of incest. for the sake of this story, Arwen and Legolas are not related ( I finally got enough reviews so that all my responses are at the bottom of the chapter. If you reviewed, be sur eto look down there!! Anyway, here you are:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Shivers ran down the girl's spine as she dreadfully awaited the arrival of the king. He had left her twenty minutes ago, with the promise of his return later that evening. She had been stripped of all her own clothing, and given new garments of silk and sheer that were of no use in the chilly night air. She was trapped in this empty room; there was no furniture, no lights, only an empty feeling of hopelessness. The only light she got was that from the moon outside her window. She took comfort in its steady glow, thinking that maybe her beloved was looking at the same moon.  
  
How had she gotten into this mess? Just yesterday she had managed to escape their hands. She had been so close to making it home; she had Rivendell in her sight when they finally caught her. She looked back at the moon. What was going to happen now?  
  
Legolas had given up trying to find outside light. He had been taken so far under the castle that fresh air seemed impossibly far away. He let his head hang, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his body. He wanted to lay down. or stand up, but his restraints allowed neither. He was concentrating deeply on trying to contact Arwen, taking his mind off the pain. It was an art he had developed ages ago from Gandalf, speaking with another through his mind. Few elves possessed the power, Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and Lord Elrond among them. Little known was the fact that the skill required the other person as well. Those such as the Lady of the Golden Wood had long since learned to make those who's minds she read obey her without their realizing it. Legolas, however, was not in complete possession of the power. He could not speak to others, but if he concentrated very hard, he could see colors. He learned to interpret them as the feelings of others. All he wanted now was to see bright colors, colors that would remind him of Rivendell.  
  
Time passed, and he managed to get into her mind, but he could barely touch her thoughts. She was cold- he could feel that. He saw black, with blinding flashes of white.  
  
Arwen was so trapped in her fear that she didn't notice another pressing thought, one that seemed to be forcing its way into her mind. It was just out of her reach so that she could not grasp it, as if she was trying to recall some distant memory.  
  
Legolas kept fighting his way into her mind. The closer he got to her consciousness, the more fear and cold he could feel. His own body began to tremble, unbeknownst to him. Suddenly, her fear peaked, forcing Legolas out of her mind completely, and not even knowing it.  
  
Legolas felt his skin crawl. Arwen was here. He needed to see her, he needed to protect her. He grew angry, but not at his captors as one might expect. He was angry and frustrated with himself for not being able to protect her. He had not lied in the presence of the king, he had sworn to protect her. Now, he was letting her down; he was failing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"What is that elf making such a ruckus about?" A guard muttered, plainly irritated. He had been rattling his chains for nearly two hours.  
  
As if the mumbling of the guard had caused it, the king entered the room where the guards were stationed.  
  
"I hear that dratted elf."  
  
"Ay, sir." Another guard bowed to his king.  
  
"Let him out, then. The girl wishes to see him, and I would like to see them interact."  
  
"Yes, sir," the first guard quickly grabbed his keys, hurrying to where Legolas was still causing commotion.  
  
The elven prince stopped when he saw the guard with keys in hand. It surprised him that he was being let out, but he did not yet ask for what the sudden change had been brought about. Legolas was led to where the king patiently awaited him.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Legolas nearly spat the words out, resisting the urge to rub his sore wrists.  
  
"I would advise you to hold your tongue. I am relenting, letting you see her. Do not ruin your last reunion."  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Legolas asked as he followed the king up a long flight of stairs.  
  
"Only for her sake. She cries for someone by the name of Legolas. Her betrothed?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"I figure that you're the closest I can come to that, and maybe you can provide her with some comfort."  
  
Legolas knew there was some hidden motive the king did not tell him. Why would he care about her comfort? He carefully voiced this thought.  
  
The king made no response.  
  
Finally, a door was thrown open, and Legolas was shoved inside. The king closed it behind him as he too entered.  
  
A wave of relief washed over the prince as Arwen rushed into his arms. She was crying.  
  
"Oh, Arwen."  
  
The princess pulled away from him, giving him a warning glance. "Do not address me so, good sir."  
  
Only a second of confusion stayed on Legolas' face, until he remembered where he was. He bowed low. "Forgive me, milady, I was just glad to see you safe."  
  
Legolas could feel the cold eyes of the king on them. "Are you all right, milady?"  
  
"Ay, I am." She lied to him. He could see it plainly in her eyes. It almost seemed as though she were frightened of him, and trying desperately to hide it.  
  
"Have no fear, milady. I am sure my prince wonders even now where you are. He will not leave you alone." Legolas looked deep into his beloved's eyes. 'I will not leave you alone,' he tried to speak through his mind. He knew not if she understood him.  
  
"That's enough," the king interrupted Legolas' thoughts. He began pulling Legolas toward the door.  
  
"Wait! Good sir, I feel badly, but I could not think of it earlier. Please remind me of your name."  
  
Legolas almost smiled at her slyness. "Cemendur, milady."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Weeks passed, weeks of endless torture for the prince. He was too proud to let one man and his army break him; he refused to let them see him weak. They kept him as far away from Arwen as they could, making sure they could not plot anything together. They noticed, too, for some reason, being away from her was torture for the prince as well.  
  
Legolas was currently in the large courtyard. It was one of the few nights they let him out for fresh air. He sat facing a fountain, letting his bruised arms fall into the cool water. His tunic was lying on the ground near to him, spots of blood evident even in the darkness. He just let his head hang, breathing in deeply before he was forced back to the dungeons. It had taken him many weeks to convince the king that he was trustworthy enough to be let out of the chains, much less let out in the garden. He needed the fresh air whenever the chance arose. Down in the dungeons, he would slowly, emotionally suffocate.  
  
He started as light fingers traced the wounds on his back from frequent beatings. His lifted his gaze and met Arwen's. Her eyes were soft, yet filled with a great sadness. Being with the prince was an internal battle for her. She felt as though she could not trust him, but that was only from her experiences with this human king. But that was what the king wanted. In her heart, she knew she could trust her life to Legolas.  
  
"This is no condition for a member of the Royal house of Mirkwood," she said softly, referring to the wounds on his body.  
  
Legolas smiled weakly at her. "I could say the same. How did you get out here?"  
  
"It matters not. Why are you so torn?"  
  
"They take anything as an excuse to hurt me. It's a game to them. Are you hurt?"  
  
"Not as you are. Let go of your pride, my love, for it will get you no where here."  
  
"I refuse to let them see my weakness, Arwen. I will not let them break me."  
  
She shook her head with great distress. "Letting go of your pride is not letting them break you."  
  
"They've broken you. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Arwen dropped her gaze. "None of the guards are allowed to touch me."  
  
"And what of the king? Does he too stay away from you?" The prince was careful to keep his anger in check; he did not want to alarm Arwen. No matter how careful he was, though, the girl could still hear the anger and sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I should go," she said slowly. "Before they catch us together."  
  
"I care not if they do."  
  
"Legolas, please,"  
  
"Shh, milady, do not speak my name here."  
  
"Please, good sir, if we were caught, it would mean great pain for you."  
  
Legolas stood now, peering down at the girl before him. "All the pain in the world is worth being with you." He placed a hand on her cheek, but drew it back when he saw the shudder of her body. "Oh, Arwen, my love. what have they done to you?"  
  
Arwen was fighting tears. She was ashamed of how she had recoiled from a hand she knew loved her well. "Do not worry, Legolas. I am fine."  
  
Suddenly, the reason for her fear became all too obvious. Legolas' anger rose as quickly as Arwen retreated from him. Legolas stormed into the castle, but he avoided the familiar route to the dungeons. Guards watched him warily as he passed them. He was going to find the king. He didn't know what he would do then, but just finding the king meant enough.  
  
He realized that this man didn't have to touch Arwen. He could hurt her in a much worse way. He had made in obvious that he had connections in Mirkwood, based on messengers he talked about. He was using that against the lady. He was turning her against Legolas; physically and emotionally. He was planting a deep distrust of the prince into her mind, though Legolas did not know if he was turning her against the prince or Cemendur. It mattered not. Either way it was him. He threw open a large oak door and found himself in a library. He glanced about in the darkness, noticing a small flicker of light from the far end. He began to walk towards it, but was stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Good evening, your majesty." A voice sneered at him.  
  
Legolas spun around to face the king. He suddenly realized how foolish he was to search out the king. What was he expecting to do? Kill him, only to face the wrath of his guards? And what good would it do Arwen? The king's words suddenly registered in Legolas' mind. He gave Tarduain a questioning gaze.  
  
"A search party from Mirkwood came today. They said their prince was traveling alone with Arwen when they both disappeared."  
  
Legolas cringed. He hated how informal the king was when speaking about the princess, like she was a long time acquaintance. He then kicked himself mentally for not having any knowledge of the arrival of Mirkwood messengers. A chance for escape. lost.  
  
"You were looking for me, were you not?"  
  
Now the time had come. He found the king. He needed to do something. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"Release her." He wasn't completely aware of the words leaving his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Release her. Let her go back to her home. Leave her be."  
  
"For what? So she can send her kind her to retrieve you?"  
  
"Then kill me if you will. But do not hurt her anymore."  
  
The king smiled. "I have not laid a finger on her."  
  
"You needn't have to."  
  
The king now had it; he knew the prince's one weakness, the one thing he could use to break this proud creature.  
  
"A business deal then. She stays, there is no negotiating that. You do as I say, exactly as I say, and I do no harm to her. Disobey a command, and it's free game."  
  
It wasn't even close to what the prince had wanted, but it was better than nothing. "Deal."  
  
The king smiled. "Good. You're first order is to stay away from her. She has free roam of the castle. If she should come up to you, you will speak not a word to her. You shall not make eye contact. Believe me, I have ways of knowing if you break this rule. Do you understand me?"  
  
Legolas nodded. It was almost worse now; he couldn't even look at his love. Somehow, he figured that was the intention of the king.  
  
"Now go back to the dungeons. I am tired of the conversation."  
  
The prince began to say something, but the king interrupted. "Ah, I believe I just gave you an order."  
  
Legolas set his jaw as he felt the urge to resist, to stay and put up a fight, but he kept thinking of Arwen. It was killing him, but he was letting go of his pride. He solemnly made his way back to the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Days passed slowly for the prince. In some ways he was partially grateful that he had not seen Arwen about. He didn't want to have to deny her a glance. Legolas looked up as a guard opened the cell door, pulling the prince out of his thoughts yet again.  
  
"The king requests your services in the Great Hall."  
  
"Wonderful," Legolas mumbled. It went unheard.  
  
The king met him outside the Great Hall, releasing the guard that had led the elven prince.  
  
"I am having guests tonight. You will serve us. If you embarrass or disgrace me in any way, I will have you both beaten to within an inch of your lives. Understood?"  
  
Legolas nodded. He knew full well whom else the king was talking about. He would not let her be hurt, much less be the cause of her pain. Legolas was now standing in a far corner of the dining hall, letting his keen ears eavesdrop on the king and his guests. The point of being in the corner was so that he was available when needed, and yet far enough away so as not to hear the dinner conversation. The human had overlooked the elves' heightened senses, and Legolas was not about to remind him of the fact.  
  
"Of course our business deal is still in effect," The king stated, looking at a small man with dirty hair and black, beady eyes.  
  
"Boy, more wine," Legolas heeded the request.  
  
"Where'd you get him?" A larger man with brown eyes and a stocky body asked in an amused tone.  
  
The king smiled. "Found him wandering around the forest. There was a girl with him." Legolas held his tongue. He had not been wandering the forest.  
  
"Was she elven too?" Yet another joined the conversation. Legolas cared not to look at this one, tired of the many different faces gawking at him.  
  
"She was."  
  
"I should like to see her."  
  
"Now now, we don't want to frighten her, do we?"  
  
Most of the men at the table laughed at this small insult. Legolas found himself biting his lip as he filled more glasses with wine.  
  
"How much would you sell this one for?"  
  
Legolas fought not to say something as a man's hand touched his arm in awe. His hand was shaking, and he had to fight not to spill the wine.  
  
"I wouldn't sell this one. Do none of you recognize him?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment, checking his anger. So what if all these men were about to learn of his lineage? It would not make a difference at this point.  
  
"No? I'm surprised. He is none other than the Prince of Mirkwood, Legless Greenleaf."  
  
"My name is Laegolas." The prince spoke quietly and with great care. His anger caused him to pronounce his name, as even his own family did not, for it was proper. Tension rose at the table, each man wondering how the king would respond. It was improper for a slave to correct his master.  
  
"Same difference, boy." The table laughed off the situation, and Legolas was left to stew in his anger. He faltered slightly, the wine bottle shaking violently in his hand.  
  
The anger in itself irritated Legolas, for he was not easily aggravated.  
  
"You have a prince as your servant? I must admit, I am impressed." Legolas looked at the newest speaker. He was watching Legolas, as everyone else was, but he had a different, less malevolent look in his eyes.  
  
Legolas left for his corner again. He looked at each man, now being able to put a name with the face. There was, of course, the king. On his left sat the beady-eyed man, Darderwin. Then came the brown eyed Gustain, a tall man named Miftun, Palpanine, Hadnon, and finally, on the king's right, another tall man, Enimodel. The names blurred into one, then the faces. All except Enimodel. There was something distinguishing him from the rest and his eyes alone remained on Legolas. The door opened at the other end of the hall, and Legolas' attention was drawn to it. Arwen entered, dawning a crimson dress made for a princess. Her beauty awed Legolas, as it had when they first met. She looked in his direction, but the prince quickly dropped his eyes. Arwen had not the time to wonder at this act.  
  
She walked swiftly to the king's side, dropping to her knees.  
  
"Rise, child." The king said softly. "Please, take a seat."  
  
It was then that Legolas noticed Enimodel was not on the king's right, as that seat had been left empty. Arwen now sat in it. Legolas tried to keep his face blank, expressionless. He was doing poorly, and the king was taking great pleasure in it.  
  
"Gentlemen, may I introduce Arwen, Princess of Rivendell."  
  
No one at the table said anything in response. Arwen smiled humbly at the their stares, meeting none of their eyes.  
  
"Legolas," the king said with a hint of taunting cruelty in his voice. "Some wine for the lady?"  
  
The girl's eyes darted towards Legolas, then to the king. "No, it's all right, I." but she let her voice trail off as Legolas began pouring wine into her glass. She watched him carefully, taking note of the anger in his eyes. He did not look at her. As he began to pull away, she softly laid her hand on his.  
  
Legolas paused. It took everything he had not to look at her, but he kept his eyes down.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered, quietly enough so that none but Legolas heard it. She was terrified that his anger was directed at her, though none of this was her doing.  
  
This time, the prince did look up, but only to shoot daggers at the king with his eyes. The man smiled in response.  
  
Legolas kept careful watch over the girl, his protective nature fighting to stay at bay. He noticed how she barely sipped her wine, and did not eat a thing. He also noticed how conversation at the table grew quieter since the girl's arrival, so that he himself could only pick out select words.  
  
Finally, every man at the table stood, followed by Arwen. Legolas narrowed his eyes a bit. She was smiling politely as the men left for their quarters. At last, it was only the king, Arwen, and Legolas left in the vast room.  
  
"Ah, my sweet," the king said, making sure the elf in the corner could hear him, "you're quite the actress, aren't you? For that, I am glad."  
  
A great sadness filled Arwen's eyes, showing how she had been feeling throughout the dinner.  
  
"Though," he added, placing a hand to her cheek, "I do wonder why you were late."  
  
Legolas gripped at the wall behind to keep from lunging towards the king. How dare he touch her. The prince was livid and trying very hard not to show it.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord. It was unavoidable."  
  
No! Why did she use such formality when addressing him? Why did refer to him as having superiority over her? It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
  
"I should hope so. Go back to your chamber, I will meet you later."  
  
Arwen nodded, not bothering to steal another glance at Legolas. She couldn't bear the pain that his downcast eyes brought to her. The king turned to Legolas when Arwen was gone.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Can't you see the amused look on my face?"  
  
"Do not get smart with me, boy. Go, leave my presence."  
  
"Yes, sir," Legolas replied with heavy sarcasm as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Tamara: Yay, you're my first reviewer! Thank you! I hope this was soon enough ( Enjoy.  
  
Nina: I hope this chapter seems interesting too. Let me know, and thanks for the review.  
  
Lily: Ah, I knew someone was going to point that out. Unless I missed  
something in my editing, the only time two people talked in the same  
paragraph was the very last two sentences of chapter 1, right? (If  
there's more, please point them out!) Yeah, well, in Microsoft Word,  
they *are* separate paragraphs. FF.net for some reason mashed them  
together, much to my dislike. I tried uploading the chapter three  
times, three different ways to get rid of it, but nothing worked.  
Which is why, in chapter two, every paragraph has a line between it  
and the next. Oh, and I did not know that Legolas and Arwen were  
related, but I know there is some major canon errors and timeline  
errors and whatnot with that match. (The reason for my AU warning.) I  
promise, I did do research for this. (See the above quote.) However, I  
promise, later, that this particular relationship will be important  
later on, rather than an OC. Thank you so much for your review, I  
really appreciate it! I hope this chapter isn't too AU for you, I  
tried to stay away from that. Any more pointers? I'll gladly accept  
them! PS. They don't stay together. ;-)  
  
Nariel: :::Blushing::: Thank you. That means a lot (  
  
Bec: You just made my day. thank you for your review. I'm a little  
worried about this next chapter, because I really start getting into  
elf torture, and I'm not so sure it came out how I wanted it. Let me  
know what you think, please? :::puppy dog eyes::: Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Wilwaren: Thank you!! Jeez, I'm kind of scared to get my first  
negative review after everyone has been so nice. 


	4. Attempted Escape

Well, on a happy note, I don't have an incredibly long author's note to stick up here, like last chapter's. FF. Net has a tendency to mash my paragraphs together, and I don't like it. I'm working on figuring out their formatting, so give me a few more chapters to work it out. Happy reading, please review. Notes to my reviewers at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas,"  
  
Someone caught the prince's arm as he made his way to the courtyard. As soon as he saw whom, his eyes dropped.  
  
"Please, I don't understand. Are you angry at me?" Arwen's soft voice was filled with concern. Legolas, keeping his eyes on the ground, shook his head.  
  
"Then why won't you speak to me?"  
  
Legolas could do nothing. There was no body gesture he could make to tell her how he was feeling. No way to tell her of his restriction, no way to tell her he loved her. No way to apologize for failing her.  
  
"If this about dinner tonight. I. I can explain that. I didn't want to be there. I haven't given in! I still have hope that you and I will make it out of this!"  
  
There was no response. Legolas had come up with several theories concerning the dinner, but none of it mattered. All he knew was that he didn't blame her.  
  
"Or how I've been treating you? It's not your fault. I'm trying so hard not to be frightened, because I love you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
There was still no response. He knew it wasn't her fault. It was the king's. She didn't trust him anymore, and it was all the king's fault.  
  
"Please, say something!"  
  
Her voice had changed. Legolas knew she was crying, and he could do nothing to comfort her. He could fight it no longer, but finally looked deep into her imploring eyes.  
  
A mistake he regretted immediately. He shook his head again, turning away from her. He walked away, with no destination in mind. She did not try to stop him. She saw everything she needed in his eyes. She knew something was desperately wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
He wanted to go home. But that wasn't going to happen. He began to doubt whether he would ever see the forests of Mirkwood again. Before he knew it, he was on his way back to the dungeons.  
  
"Interesting that you're here." The king's voice reached Legolas' ears before he even touched the first stair.  
  
He had no response, other than:  
  
"Every part of me would like nothing more than to see your demise."  
  
"You broke our agreement."  
  
"I did nothing." Panic began to rise in the prince, wondering if the king did indeed know.  
  
"Can you honestly tell me you didn't?"  
  
'Curse my honesty,' Legolas thought, remaining silent and casting his eyes to the ground.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the king. Legolas had to restrain himself from lunging forward. He suddenly realized the king was walking away from him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Who are you to ask me questions of such nature?"  
  
"I am royalty as well. I have my rights."  
  
"Your stature means nothing here." The king turned to the courtyard. Suddenly, Legolas panicked. He was looking for Arwen. He broke into a run, quickly over taking the king, who only watched with amusement.  
  
Legolas was relieved that he could not find her in the open courtyard; it gave him more time to get her out of the king's reach. He navigated his way quickly through the hallways of the castle until he came to her room. He didn't knock, but quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Come, Arwen. We are leaving right now."  
  
There was no love or sympathy or kindness in his voice, only a strict urgency. She did not hesitate to follow him.  
  
"Whatever happens, my love, do not let go of my hand," Legolas said as he intertwined fingers with her. She nodded, following him down the hallway.  
  
They did not go far before they heard at least a dozen men running towards them. Legolas pulled his beloved into an empty room.  
  
"It'll be our heads if they escape."  
  
"Quit mumbling. They couldn't have gotten far."  
  
A battle of logic took place in Legolas' mind. The guards obviously knew that they were trying to escape, so they would be running towards the exit. Follow them, and risk being caught, or run the other way and look for another exit?  
  
Legolas did not say a word, quickly leaving the room for the hallway again. He would follow them.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Shh, quiet, Arwen." The girl nodded, a gesture unnoticed by the prince.  
  
Legolas slipped quietly into a narrower hallway, only to become aware of approaching footsteps in front of them.  
  
"Go," he hissed, shoving Arwen in the direction they had come from.  
  
"No, they're coming from there too."  
  
The elf cursed, falling into his native tongue. He finally realized there was no way out, and cursed again for getting them into this situation. He finally pushed his companion into the wall, and covered her with his own body. Just seconds later, men were at him.  
  
They pulled at him, trying fruitlessly to get him away from the girl, but he would not move. They soon resorted to inflicting pain. He took their blows without so much as a grimace; he would not let Arwen see him in pain. She knew, though. Legolas, deep within himself, was vaguely aware of her shaking body in his arms; she was crying. He was digging his nails into the stone wall, doing everything he could to protect her. Where was the king? Surely he knew they were here.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered in her own tongue, "The banquet tonight, it wasn't of my choosing."  
  
"I know." Legolas gritted his teeth as he said this. Why was she saying this now?  
  
Finally, after Legolas thought he was numbed to the pain, a whip was brought across his back so rashly that he nearly cried out.  
  
The guards took this instant of weakness to pull the elven prince away, but Legolas was soon on his guard again. Using his free hand, for with the other he still held Arwen, he fought. The grip on his hand tightened, and he realized Arwen was fighting to stay near him. He abandoned fighting to get close to her, and the guards pulled at them all the harder. Her fingers finally slipped from his, and he was thrown on the flat of his back. Mithnien stood above him, malice in his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried that, elf." He kicked with all his might, and stars exploded in the prince's vision. He felt the cracking of a rib more that he heard it. He let himself be pulled to his feet, too weakened to fight back. A sword hilt was brought down on the prince's skull, and blackness claimed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
He woke up hours, maybe even days later in a very small room, if it could be called a room. His own body barely fit, and there were no windows. Legolas felt the walls, noticing solid stone. He panicked, a sort of claustrophobia overwhelming him. His body screamed at the flood of adrenaline, pain spreading like a wild fire through his body. Legolas' heart began pounding wildly, and he felt as though he were suffocating.  
  
Suddenly, a door, which had been previously invisible to the elf, opened. Harsh light flooded the room, which Legolas would later in his memories call a closet. He shut his eyes tightly, not denying his body the gasps for air he so desperately needed.  
  
"I wonder," a voice laced with cruel amusement broke into Legolas' thoughts. "I wonder how long it would take until we could make you scream."  
  
Legolas recognized the voice through his painfully hazed mind. He gave the king no response.  
  
"It didn't take Arwen long, although she fought valiantly."  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes. "What have you done with her?"  
  
The king smiled down at him. "I was surprised, she is usually so obedient."  
  
Legolas fought his body's protests as he stood to be slightly taller than the king. If he had any doubt before that Arwen was indeed the prince's weakness, he hadn't now.  
  
"She had to be punished for trying to escape. As do you, now that you are awake."  
  
Legolas became painfully aware of at least two dozen men behind the king, waiting for his signal to attack. They needn't wait long for it. The king stepped out of their way, letting them grab at the prince. Though he fought bravely, he was soon on the ground. He had little strength from the previous skirmish, and the adrenaline of the small room had drained the last of his energy. He had no weapon, no way to fight back, for he was greatly outnumbered. He curled himself into a tight ball, and ignored the pain in doing this, for even breathing caused him pain.  
  
He fared well, considering his circumstances, but the king's guards soon caught on to his trick. A heavy boot landed square in his back, and his body unwillingly uncurled in reaction. The captain grabbed the prince's hands, and another grabbed at his feet, forcing his body to completely abandon its protective position. The prince gave up fighting, letting the empty blackness envelope him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Arwen woke with a start, feeling the prince stir under her hand. She quickly moved into his line of vision. If he were to awake, which she was not sure he would, for he had stirred several times that night, she didn't not want his tormentors to be the first faces he saw. She watched as his eyes opened painfully.  
  
"Arwen.?"  
  
"Shhh, yes, it is I."  
  
Legolas took in as deep a breath as his body would allow him. He had not the energy to speak in any language but his own, and so he slipped into the grey tongue. "Why- how are you here?"  
  
"You, girl, speak in the common tongue."  
  
Arwen closed her eyes at the command, feeling Legolas' body tense under her. She had kept her hand over his heart for as long as she had been with him, which had been days. He was scared, just knowing that caused the girl's heart to break. "It is all right, Legolas. The king permitted me to be here with you."  
  
"They're still here?"  
  
Arwen shook her head in disgust. "Yes. But they will do nothing else to you. Tell me, where are you hurt?"  
  
"I am fine. And of you? How are you?"  
  
The elf bit her lip. She did not know what to tell him. "I tried so hard not to let go of you."  
  
"Arwen, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you."  
  
"What is he saying?" a guard broke into their conversation.  
  
"Leave us be!" Arwen said, her anger apparent in her voice.  
  
"You are in no position to be giving me orders, girl," the guard stood, a deadly look in his eyes. Arwen only turned her attention away from him and back to Legolas.  
  
His eyes were vacant, and his body was cold to the touch. He was shaking visibly beneath her hand.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She hissed at the guards behind her.  
  
One of them smiled wickedly. "One of the whips may have been poisoned. You never know."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" a voice unfamiliar to Legolas entered the conversation.  
  
The prince felt Arwen's hand move away from his chest as she knelt in the soft earth. "Lord Enimodel," she whispered.  
  
"Rise, child. What is going on here?"  
  
A guard spoke for Arwen. "You have no business here. You are but a guest of the king."  
  
"As far as I know, a guest of the king is above those who serve him," Enimodel said calmly, but with a daring tone in his voice.  
  
The guard had no reply, unable to deny the statement. The man nodded, turning back to Arwen and the prince. "Go on, child, do not fear to speak in front of me."  
  
"You can trust him, Arwen."  
  
Enimodel looked at the prince, wondering what made him so sure. Arwen did the same, but did not openly question his words.  
  
"It is a long story, sir."  
  
"I have time." Enimodel sat next to Arwen and her betrothed. He placed a hand on the prince's chest, checking for his heart beat; it was much too fast. He noticed as Arwen glanced at the guards that formed a circle around her. He followed her gaze. "Do not fear, I will not let any harm come to you so long as I can help it."  
  
Arwen took a long, shaky breath. "I know not where to begin."  
  
Enimodel smiled at her attempts to stall. "Start from the beginning."  
  
"We were traveling to Mirkwood in preparation for. our wedding. But we were captured." She had to fight back the emotions that threatened to explode from her. She began speaking rapidly in elvish, not noticing how she switched.  
  
"The king gave Legolas to his guards as a source of pleasure and fun for them." She paused.  
  
"And of you?" He prodded her along.  
  
"And of me. I was naught but a business deal. We tried to escape, but. we were overpowered. and. punished." She stopped to take another breath, but collapsed into tears. Enimodel took her into his arms, whispering soothing words in her ear.  
  
"Lord Enimodel," a threatening voice seized Legolas' body, and he curled in defense again. Arwen broke away from Enimodel, bringing what comfort she could to Legolas. He resisted her, and she wasn't even sure that he knew she was near.  
  
"Lord Tarduain," the other replied. He should have known that one of the guards would certainly fetch the king. "It is unusual to see servants treated as such."  
  
"They tried to escape from me. They had to be punished."  
  
"Naturally, but to such a degree?" He motioned towards Legolas' curled form.  
  
"It is no matter to you what I do with my possessions."  
  
Arwen finally let her anger loose. She stood on her feet, as tall as Enimodel next to her. "We are not intimate things, possessions! We are living beings!"  
  
The king's expression changed. His eyes showed his anger at the girl's outburst, and so she quieted. Enimodel watched this exchange, making sure he stayed between her and the king.  
  
"I will buy them from you."  
  
"They are not for sale, I'm afraid to say. Though both of them are quite a handful."  
  
"Then some deal we could make?"  
  
"No. They both belong to me, and so it shall stay that way."  
  
"A bet then. If I should win, I get one of them."  
  
The king sighed. "I have not the time for your games. If it means that much, take one. I will be better off without them. Take one and leave my palace forever."  
  
"Take Legolas," Arwen whispered. "He needs help."  
  
Legolas shook his head, coming back to the present, much to Arwen's surprise. "Please, take her. I can not bear to see her stay here."  
  
Under any other circumstances, Enimodel would have taken Legolas so he could get medical attention, but there was something in the elf's eyes that made him change his mind.  
  
He grabbed Arwen's arm, after a slight nod at Legolas, (which went unseen,) began to pull her through the circle of guards.  
  
"No," she spoke quietly at first, but then fought against the man who held her, trying to get back to Legolas. "No!"  
  
"Quiet, child. It is for the best."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, trying to close off all of his overloaded senses. Her protests were too much for him to handle. She was safe now, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"No! Can't you see that he needs help?"  
  
"You have to trust me."  
  
"Why should I? Men haven't proven themselves trustworthy!"  
  
Enimodel just looked at her for a minute, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh," she said in quiet realization. She took one last glance at the prince.  
  
"He'll be fine. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Arwen nodded, allowing herself to be led away. Suddenly, an order was given.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Oh, don't kill me for the cliffhanger. it's my way of assuring you all come back!  
  
*Nina*: You will be finding out more about Enimodel (the man at dinner) in a couple of chapters. well, actually, he was in this chapter, but you find out *who* he is in a short while. He plays a major role in the next chapter, and by chapter 6, you'll know exactly who he is. I hadn't thought of that, but Tarduain is a cruel king of men, and therefore all of his "friends" would be likely to be cruel, right? Besides, at this point in Tolkien history, elves and men don't have much to do with each other, so it's not likely that one of the men would go home and tell the elves about it. I don't think Tarduain thought about that either, he was just trying to show off. Thanks for pointing that out though, I may go edit it.  
  
*SilverSabor*: Ah, thanks! Well, here you are, another chapter!  
  
*Wilwaren*: How was this chapter for suspense? I hate cliffhangers, so I feel so badly that I wrote one. hope you enjoyed it at any rate.  
  
*Lily*: It's all good, I don't care for her much either. Unfortunately, she did make a great plot line for later on. And sorry to mention it, but you are going to have to wait. let's see, four, maybe five chapters before the romance ends. However, nothing gets really gushy in those chapters. (Jeez, I'm giving away my story..) But I am turning this into and Aragorn/Legolas friendship series, so at least it's not four or five more stories, right?  
  
Mystery Elf: I'm sorry, I feel like a dolt for asking this, but you promised what? I didn't review, but good job on chapter three of yours! 


	5. Homeward Bound, or Recaptured?

I know this one's a bit shorter than the rest, but it's the best way I could break it up without giving you another evil cliff hanger. As always, notes to my reviewers (whom I appreciate so much!) are at the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Enimodel silenced Arwen before she could scream. "Hide. Do not come down until I come for you. Trust me. Now go!"  
  
Arwen nimbly sprang up into the nearest tree, quietly praying to the Valar that Legolas would come out of all this alive.  
  
Legolas could not suppress the cry of pain that escaped his lips. He was being tortured again. He did not have he will to deal with it again. His chest burned, and he could hardly breathe. He was all too aware of someone kicking his injured side again. Only minutes passed. It took his body a while to figure out that no new pain was being inflicted, and he was confused as to why. Thinking about it hurt as much as breathing did, and neither was a sensation he cared to become too familiar with.  
  
'I can't be dead, I still hurt.' He thought numbly, trying to roll onto his back. The pain this caused was great, causing the elf to gasp slightly.  
  
"Stay still, prince. You will be out of here soon," a voice drifted to his ears in the grey tongue.  
  
The elf's ears tuned into the conversation around him, his mind desperately trying to take in something other than the pain.  
  
"I asked you to leave my castle! Now you are interfering with my doings, and I will not have that!"  
  
"And you, sir, are killing an innocent creature! He has done nothing to you."  
  
"He has done ill to me- wait, why should I tell you this? What business is it of yours what I do with my things?"  
  
Enimodel paused, checking his anger. Now was not the time to lose his temper. "Just let me take him, he will be out of your hair, and you will never have to deal with him again."  
  
King Tarduain paused this time, as if considering the idea. "No," he said finally. "I swore when I took this one in that I would break his spirit and I have not yet done that. But you may have my word that I will not kill him."  
  
"He is an elf! An elf prince at that; you will never break him."  
  
"And how would a king of men know this?"  
  
Enimodel shook his head. "My kingdom is near Mirkwood. We have many dealings with elves. I know the pride they have." He said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Leave my castle now, or I will order your death."  
  
Lord Enimodel looked down at the elf. He was dying.  
  
The voice filtered through to Legolas again, still speaking in the grey tongue. 'Do not lose hope, do not leave the earth this way. I will come back. Just wait for me."  
  
Enimodel looked back to the king. "Do I still have your word that you will not kill the boy?"  
  
The king smiled. "You have my word."  
  
Legolas cringed. He had a feeling that, by the end of all of this, he would have welcomed death. He felt the absence of Lord Enimodel like a ton of bricks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Where is he? Why is he not with you?"  
  
"Hush, Evenstar. I will come back for him. His life is protected; he will not die."  
  
Arwen sighed in frustration. "As if leaving him there to be tortured is a better fate than death?"  
  
"Arwen, please!" He was leading the girl through the woods at a hurried pace. A fear grew in his mind that scouts would be sent to find them. "I am taking you to Rivendell. There, I will get help to come with me here to bring back Prince Legolas. There is nothing more I could do."  
  
"Let me come back to help."  
  
"Never. I would not bring you back here ever again."  
  
A scream pierced the air, and both stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen whispered, her blood running cold. "We have to go back."  
  
"Arwen, look at me." Lord Enimodel placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "We can't go back. Not yet. We need reinforcement."  
  
Tears glistened in Arwen's eyes, but she no longer protested. As furious as her heart was for leaving, she knew it would be folly to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Lord Elrond glanced up from his desk as he heard the great doors open. He paused, then set down his quill and pushed his chair back. There was a feeling of urgency in the air. However, he had barely stood from his seat when the doors to the library were thrown open, and his own daughter stood before him.  
  
"Arwen? Are you all right? Where have you been? Thranduil send word that you never arrived-"  
  
"Legolas is being held captive. He is being tortured, and we need to save him, now." Arwen sobbed into he father's shoulder.  
  
Elrond kept his alarm hidden from his daughter. "Where is he, child?"  
  
Another voice entered the conversation then. "He is in Tarduain's land."  
  
Arwen looked behind her. Enimodel. the whole plan had been so clever. how had she not known it?  
  
"He has many men, and he is adamant about keeping Legolas as his slave. He was in grave condition when we left." He paused, wondering whether or not to state the prince's true welfare with Arwen in the room.  
  
"He was dying."  
  
Arwen turned her head away from the firelight, not wishing for either of the two to see her tears.  
  
"Then we must rescue him," Elrond said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"It is a three day journey by foot. As it is, we already spent three days fleeing to here. Another three and he will surely be dead." Enimodel responded, following the king out of the library. Arwen was on his heels.  
  
"We will take horses. naturally. We leave within the hour. Take her to the healers."  
  
"No, Father. I wish to go back with you."  
  
Elrond did not hesitate. "No, my child. It is much to dangerous, and I would not risk your life again."  
  
"Come, Arwen. All will be alright." Enimodel took her by the arm and led her away from her father. He quickly explained the situation to the healers, who took Arwen quickly to an empty bed.  
  
"Lord."  
  
Enimodel turned around, facing Arwen again.  
  
A drug-induced sleep was quickly taking control of the girl's body. "Bring him back to me." Her eyes closed, her body finally finding a peaceful sleep that it had not had for nearly three months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas shuddered in his sleep. Someone was grabbing at him again. He just wanted it all to be over.  
  
"Be at peace, Legolas. You are in Elvish hands now." Legolas' mind suddenly grew calm, but he had no control over his body's reactions. He was too tired to harness his fears.  
  
"Watch my back, Elrohir."  
  
"I'm on it, Father. Just save him."  
  
The voices were so familiar.  
  
Lord Elrond gently checked the prince for any wounds that would make it impossible for him to be moved. He pressed lightly on each rib until a small cry escaped the prince's lips, and his body curled protectively forward. Elrond sighed and turned to his companion.  
  
"Can you take him on your horse?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"You will have to move slowly and carefully, I do not know how much more his body can withstand."  
  
"I understand. Do I take him to Rivendell, or to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Rivendell. We have not the time to make it to Mirkwood. I fear he is fast approaching the darkness of death."  
  
The man nodded while Elrond continued. "I will ride ahead with the others, and send word to Thranduil. Medicine and a bedchamber will be prepared for him, and yourself, when you arrive. I will leave 10 of my men to travel with you."  
  
"Thank you. I will see you in a few days."  
  
"Take care of him. I fear he still has much to do on this earth."  
  
"Leave quickly! See to Arwen. Prepare for Legolas."  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, turning his horse swiftly, galloping into the night. Enimodel took one nervous glance about, worried that Tarduain would find them.  
  
It had been quite a hassle rescuing the prince. Guards were stationed everywhere; that was obstacle number one. Then there was the matter of finding where they had hidden the prince, then, on top of all that, they had to find their back out of the castle without being seen.  
  
Elrond's companion mounted his horse after making sure Legolas was secure. "Come, men. We ride slow, but we ride hard."  
  
No one spoke to him as they began the journey to Rivendell.  
  
"Sir," an elf rode up a long time later.  
  
"Yes, Roquen?"  
  
"How does he fare?"  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid. It's been nearly three hours and he had not yet awoken."  
  
Roquen handed Enimodel a flask of water. "For when he awakes."  
  
He man nodded his thanks.  
  
"Yrch!" A shout rose from the back of the party. They all sprang to action.  
  
"Take the prince, Roquen! Ride hard, fast. get him to Rivendell as soon as possible!"  
  
"What about his wounds?"  
  
"Lord Elrond will mend any wounds he re-opens. Go!" Enimodel turned to ready his bow for the oncoming attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A Big Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
Mystery Elf: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hate cliff hangers too. I really hate them, it was just the best way to end the chapter without making it REALLY long.  
  
Sky: Thank. Story lines do tend to be important, so I'm glad that you find it interesting!  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, I know. Cliffies suck. I really am sorry, this chapter wasn't as bad, was it? A little tiny cliffie, but not so bad as last chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Nina: It would be even worse of me to have just ended the *story* there, wouldn't it? :::cheeky grin::: Oh, and we still don't know who Enimodel is, do we?  
  
Wilwarin: Yay, someone who didn't hate my cliffhanger. and what's a good story without a little suspense, eh? (No, I'm not Canadian, lol.)  
  
Blume: Hi! Welcome! I put this chapter up just for you. I try to update every other day, but I kind of enjoy waiting for people's reviews. (I really do have a life, I promise.) And I'm sorry, lol, I hate cliffhangers. So I go and write one. It really was the best place to end the chapter though. Of course, seeing everyone's responses to them kind of amuses me, so maybe I'll write more, savvy? Please do keep in touch, I appreciate it! 


	6. Distrust

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Arwen,"  
  
Elrond started at the sudden moan form the prince beside him. 13 days he had been in Rivendell, and this was the first he stirred.  
  
"Be at peace, Prince. You are in elvish hands now." Elrond spoke in the grey tongue, stilling Legolas' fears. Lord Elrond waited for what would happen next, but no movement came from the prince. The lord finally sighed, but still, this was improvement.  
  
"Father?" a tired voice spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes, Elrohir? Come in."  
  
"Did I hear him stir?"  
  
Elrond could not help the small smile at his son's attentiveness. Elrohir had even moved his own room to the one adjoining the prince's.  
  
"Ay, you did. Though he only called for Arwen."  
  
"Should I retrieve her then?"  
  
"Nay, he is still sleeping. I think it was only something in his dreams that made him call out. Besides, she knows not that he is here. I need her to fully recover before I let her worry about Legolas."  
  
Elrohir nodded, weariness fighting to consume him. He himself had only arrived in Rivendell earlier that evening.  
  
"Tell me then, son, what kept you?"  
  
"After the first night of our journey, someone called that orcs were attacking."  
  
"Yrch? In Tarduain's land?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Indeed, it was not orcs. It was Tarduain's own men."  
  
"Searching for Legolas. It is no matter, you all returned safely."  
  
Elrohir nodded again. "Even though we were greatly outnumbered. How did you find Roquen? In one piece?"  
  
"Indeed. He was tired, but nothing more. You will see him at breakfast in the morning."  
  
"Arwen," another soft call came from the bed.  
  
"Perhaps I should get her. He awakes."  
  
"Nay, we only wish he would." Elrond paused. "You seem rather attached to Legolas."  
  
"You saw the things I saw." The simple answer was enough for Elrond, the understatement that it was. It was true; in fact, it had been only he and Elrohir that ventured into the castle to save the prince. "Besides," Elrohir continued, "We were friends once, long ago."  
  
"Get some rest. Things will start anew in the morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrond stayed by the prince's side again that night, hoping against hope that he would wake. He did all he could to tend to the elf's wounds. He now wanted to see what it would take to tend to the prince's overwhelmed emotions. The sun rose slowly, flooding the elven fortress with an orange glow.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Elrond smiled upon his sons. "Perhaps one of you could watch him, so I could get some rest?"  
  
Elrohir was the first to nod his head, sitting in the chair his father had just risen from.  
  
"Come get me if he should wake."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I will come."  
  
"Very well. Do not crowd him-"  
  
"Father, I was there." Elrohir said. "I know what not to do. Go sleep. I fear you will be of no use to the prince in the state you are in."  
  
Elrond smiled warmly on his son. "Have it your way. I sent a messenger to Thranduil."  
  
"Father, go." Elrohir said firmly.  
  
Elladan waited until Elrond was well out of ear shot before he spoke to his brother. "Elrohir. what happened in Tarduain's place?"  
  
The elf's brother only shook his head. He saw things there that turned his stomach. he would not speak of them now, if ever. "You really don't want to know." It was a wonder to him that Legolas had endured such a place.  
  
Elrohir's attention was redirected as the prince, still deep in sleep, clutched at his chest and gasped for air. Elladan leapt forward, pushing the prince onto his back so he would not injure himself further. The elf's body shuddered and fought Elladan's hold.  
  
"Help!" He said desperately, unable to hold the prince still. He hadn't realized that Elrohir was already springing to action. "Legolas, listen to my words. Hear me! Come back to the light!"  
  
Elrohir realized suddenly what the prince's body was telling them.  
  
"Step away, Dan. Let him go."  
  
Although he was confused, Elladan obeyed the order.  
  
Elrohir repeated what his father said to Legolas. "You're in elvish hands now, Legolas. Be at peace." He laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and he immediately became calm. Elladan understood quickly what was happening.  
  
Elladan sighed. "Will he be all right?"  
  
"I fear he has internal wounds we had not yet seen to." Elrohir said, thinking aloud more than anything.  
  
"Should I go to Father?"  
  
"No. There is nothing we can do for Legolas until he awakes and can tell us what hurts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir awoke with a start, and had no idea why. His eyes landed on Elladan, asleep in a chair across the room from him. He directed his gaze at the bed next to him where deep blue eyes met his own.  
  
"Legolas? Are you all right?"  
  
"Lord Enimodel." The voice came as a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I did, did I not?"  
  
"No, well, yes, you did. But I mean, why did you not awake me earlier? Didn't you wonder where you were?"  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
The elf watched Legolas' body tense as Elladan's weary voice entered into his awareness.  
  
"Be at peace, Legolas. He is my brother. I am Elrohir."  
  
"But. Enimodel." His aching head couldn't take this.  
  
"Ay, that is me. Enimodel, Elrohir. they are one in the same." Legolas shook his head, almost imperceptibly. It couldn't be. He had known Elrohir once, and yet he had not recognized him at Tarduain's castle.  
  
"It's fine, Legolas. Do not worry about it. Everything will be explained when you feel better." Elladan remained quiet through this exchange.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond."  
  
"Arwen!" Legolas suddenly tried to sit up. Elrohir jumped from the chair, pushing the prince back down. "She is fine. She is resting right now."  
  
Elrohir looked firmly at Legolas. The prince's eyes were like those of a trapped dear. "Relax, Legolas. Legolas?" Elrohir turned to follow the prince's gaze. His eyes again landed on his brother. He sighed, turning back to the prince. "Would you feel safer if he left the room?"  
  
Legolas nodded very slowly.  
  
"Elladan, can you please.?"  
  
"Say no more." Elladan stepped out of the room, and slipped away to fetch Lord Elrond.  
  
"Legolas, it is just you and I now. It is Enimodel." He was still holding Legolas' shoulders, keeping the prince from rising.  
  
Legolas nodded. His body was about to give out again, and it threatened to fall back into sleep. He had to admit: sleep would be easier than this.  
  
"Did they hurt her badly?"  
  
"Arwen is fine. She has no long lasting injuries, which is more than I can say for you." He had wanted to wait for Elrond, but he might as well get started now. "Tell me, how do you feel?"  
  
"Tired. And pain. there's so much pain. It hurts just to breathe. I want to sleep again."  
  
"No, please stay awake. Lord Elrond is coming, and he will mend whatever ails you."  
  
"I don't want-"  
  
"I understand that, but you have to trust him. He saved Arwen, he will save you."  
  
Legolas was silent. Elrond entered as if on cue.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
Elrohir said nothing as Legolas' body tensed under his hold. Legolas also remained quiet. Elrond came up next to his son. "Is he aware of what is going on?"  
  
"If you're asking if he is delusional, I do not believe so."  
  
"Legolas, listen to my words." He put a hand under the prince's chin in order to redirect his attention, but halted as soon as Legolas tried to recoil from him. "Listen to me. I am here to help you, I will not hurt you. Do you understand me?"  
  
Legolas nodded, but Elrohir responded for him. "I don't think understanding is the issue."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Do you trust me, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he couldn't. Elrond again nodded. "I must help you, either way. Just let me know if it gets to be too much."  
  
Legolas gave no response, but his body trembled as Elrond began to redress some of his wounds.  
  
"Perhaps you should leave, Elrohir." Legolas paid no attention to his words; he was too intent on ignoring the pain.  
  
"He at least trusts me, Father." And so Elrohir stayed.  
  
Elladan knew better, but he desperately wanted to be of use. "Can I help?" Legolas' body reacted to the young elf's voice violently.  
  
"Go see to Arwen!" Elrohir hissed.  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
Elrohir glanced at Legolas, then let go of his shoulders, pushing his brother out the door. "Dan, please, listen to me. He doesn't even trust Father. He won't trust you."  
  
Elladan looked up at this.  
  
"I can't blame him," Elrohir added. "I wouldn't trust anyone either."  
  
"He deserves to know what happened." Elrond appeared in the doorway. He smiled at the look on Elrohir's face. "Don't worry. He told me what was hurting him, so I put him back into sleep. I will work on him this way, and it will be easier for all of us."  
  
"Pray tell, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"Does it matter to you, Elrohir? I think you've put yourself through far enough stress as it is."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
There was a steady gaze between father and son, both too stubborn to back down.  
  
"Father, if I may?"  
  
"What is it, Elladan?"  
  
"Well. Elrohir was there for most the time the prince was. He saw what went on. he saw what caused the injuries. I would think it only fair to tell him what the injuries are."  
  
Anger flashed in the elvin lord's eyes, followed by a sort of sympathy. "Three of his ribs are broken. One has been pushing against his lung."  
  
"That explains his trouble breathing this morning."  
  
"But, luckily, it has not yet punctured. I have to reset it somehow. Other than that, it is only lack of care that has him in this state. And the poison."  
  
"Poison? They poisoned him?!"  
  
"Elrohir, please, contain yourself! It was a mild poison that I will work out of his system when his sleep becomes deeper. He will be fine." Elrond paused. "Elrohir, I must ask you to go to your room. Or anywhere, but I cannot have you here while I work."  
  
Elrohir's mouth gaped, but he knew better than to argue. He turned on his heel, storming down the hall. Elrond shook his head, walked back into Legolas' room, and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers: sorry the wait for this chapter was longer than normal, but then, the reviews really slowed down. Was the last one that bad?  
  
Mystery Elf: Answer your question? If not, it will very clearly explain Enimodel in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Nina: Aw, come on, now. This is a torture fic! How much better can it get before I lose that quality to it? :::Laughs evilly::: We shall see. Figure out Enimodel yet? The next chapter tells you for sure.  
  
Sky: Yes! My second 'poor Legolas.' I've decided to keep count, just to see. I always hear everyone say how they wish they had a dime for every time that was said, so I thought keeping count just sounded cool. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bec: Hey, welcome back! How was camp? What kind was it? I went to a theater camp, which would have been great had the counselors actually been older than me. :::grin::: I was startin' to wonder where you were. Thanks for the review :::blushes::: 


	7. Reunions

I suppose now would be a good time to mention that yes I know Orophir died, but that's why this is *fanfiction*, savvy? Forgive the blasphemy of Tolkien, okay? Thanks much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "Elrohir?"  
  
"He doesn't understand, Elladan!" The younger elf slammed his fist into the wall. "The things they did to him. and the entire time he kept his pride. Never did I see him walk without his head held high, though they tried so hard to bend it. I wouldn't have been nearly so strong. And Legolas knows me now, he trusts me. I have to be there!"  
  
"He has a point. You haven't had nearly enough rest. You're too high strung, and he doesn't want anything in his way. He's only trying to help Legolas!"  
  
Their eyes locked. "If Legolas wakes up, and he's alone in a room with just my father, he will not react favourably."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir's words rang true. Elrond had given Legolas a very strong sleeping potion, not only to calm him, but so that he would not feel the pain. He hadn't thought Legolas would wake up again for days- but he was wrong.  
  
Elrond was caught off guard as hands caught his own, pushing him away. This caused Legolas great pain, and he cried out.  
  
"Legolas, it is Lord Elrond. Please be still."  
  
Tears burned hotly in the prince's vision.  
  
"You have to trust me. I am only helping you."  
  
Still, Legolas said nothing. His eyes hazed slightly, as he recoiled from memories too near to cope with.  
  
Elrond cursed. He lost Legolas to incomprehension. a world the prince put himself in to cope with his own body.  
  
'If he keeps reacting like this, his body will fail him.' Elrond thought to himself. He finally managed, nearly an hour later, to put the prince back into sleep. A battle took place in Elrond's mind. should he let Elrohir back in? Or perhaps Arwen? He did not what to hinder Arwen's healing by adding concern for Legolas, but he did not want Elrohir to cause another scene. However, the prince did seem to relax, even just a little, when Elrohir was in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrond ignored the argument he heard in his son's room as he knocked on the door. The talking ceased.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elrond pushed the door open. "He is awake. Again. Even with potions I cannot keep him asleep. However, his body is mended as far as I can take it. I suggest you go and talk to him. Take Elladan with you. He needs to get used to people again."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Do not argue with me, Elrohir. I have not the patience tonight."  
  
The younger elf nodded at Elladan, and the two left for the prince's temporary chambers.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir said as they entered the room.  
  
The prince was awake, but gave him no response.  
  
"Do you feel all right?"  
  
"Yes." It was so typical of Legolas to answer yes whenever that question was asked.  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
He ignored the question. "Tell me, Enimodel. how is it you came by that name?"  
  
Legolas knew now that Elrohir had been the one who saved him; he was the one he had unquestioningly trusted.  
  
Elrohir knew that Legolas was ready for the information he was about to give. "Your father sent us word that neither you or Arwen arrived. Gandalf was here when the message came, and he told us of Tarduain's terror in the woods not too far from here. He thought it wise to send one of us in disguise to see if you were there. You remember that night at dinner?" He paused and Legolas nodded. "You recognized me there, I think."  
  
"I did, though I could not place where I had seen you before. I should have known."  
  
"It was a clever disguise that Gandalf thought up. Even Arwen did not recognize me, so you can understand why I was surprised with you at first."  
  
"They talked of plans.?"  
  
"It was only meaningless plans of how to trick other men. it did not involve elves."  
  
"Arwen said they were using her for their plans."  
  
"She was part of negotiations. She was going to be sold if we had left her there just a few more days."  
  
Legolas said nothing more, leaving Elrohir to the talking.  
  
"Legolas, this is my brother, Elladan. You know him. Do you remember him?"  
  
The prince's eyes moved to the other elf in the room, who, until now, had been unnoticed. Legolas gave no outward reaction.  
  
Elladan was left in an awkward position. He did not know if he should say something, but Legolas spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Pardon?" Elladan gave Elrohir a confused glance, but his brother only shrugged.  
  
"I am sorry for the way I acted before." Eye contact was broken between the two.  
  
"It's all right, really. I understood."  
  
Legolas made no other remark.  
  
"Elladan, go get Arwen," Elrohir noticed how Legolas' head turned quickly at the mention of Arwen's name.  
  
Arwen came in only a minute later. She flew into Legolas' open arms.  
  
"Oh by the Valar, I'm so glad to see you,"  
  
Elrohir watched the prince grimace as Arwen touched one of his wounds unknowingly. "Be careful, Evenstar. He is still yet injured."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she whispered, pulling away from Legolas.  
  
"I don't mind." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I am well. Yourself?"  
  
"I am fine. I was just so worried about you. I'm so glad your home." Arwen was crying tears of joy.  
  
Elrohir caught Elladan's gaze, and the two left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"He downplays his injuries."  
  
"Just a little," Elladan replied with sarcasm.  
  
"It makes me wonder if he did not mention some ailment to Father."  
  
Both elves became quiet as a messenger walked towards them. "My lords," he said, bowing.  
  
"Rise. What news have you brought?"  
  
"King Thranduil was not in Mirkwood. He left his own father in rule, yet no one knows where the king actually is."  
  
"Did you tell the temporary ruler of Legolas? He is family after all." Elladan questioned.  
  
"Only by blood," Elrohir mumbled. He had met Legolas' grandfather once. it was not a friendly meeting, nor one he would wish to experience again. The messenger did not notice Elrohir's comment.  
  
"I did. He told me to send Prince Legolas back immediately."  
  
"No, it's too soon."  
  
"Sir, I said that. He says he wants Legolas back now."  
  
"Elrohir, just send him in a couple of days. The man'll never know."  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Elrohir said, releasing the messenger. "It seems weird though. Where do you suppose Thranduil is?"  
  
"Who knows? Knowing the Sindar, probably on a hunting trip, prancing around, a bit tipsy with all that wine in his system."  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly. It did seem as though the Sindar had a way of seeming exceedingly arrogant on the exterior. He laughed again as he remembered his first meeting with prince Legolas.  
  
"Ah, you remembered it too," Elladan said, knowing full well the look on Elrohir's face.  
  
"I did feel kind of bad after that."  
  
"I did too, for about five minutes." Both brothers broke into laughter.  
  
It was the first time Elrond's sons had met Thranduil's, and it was not an instant friendship. The three had been on an excursion in the woods, but not by their own choices. It was their fathers who decided it would be good for them. The twins had decided that they had seen enough of Legolas' haughty pose. They purposefully spooked the prince's horse, throwing its rider into the conveniently located river. They entered Thranduil's great hall laughing mercilessly, the prince stalking in front of them, sopping wet.  
  
"Thank goodness he forgave us for that."  
  
"Thank goodness our father forgave us for that!"  
  
"Thank goodness HIS father forgave us for that!"  
  
The younger twin smiled. "He used to threaten revenge all the time."  
  
Elladan nodded. "And has yet to get it!" They again laughed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Blume: Ah, I posted chapter six just before you reviewed, so sorry you're answer wasn't on that chapter. And yeah, the flashbacks are going to come in really handy the next few chapters, and the next few stories. (This is gonna be a series.) Thanks for the review!  
  
Tamara: Jeez, you too. I wait two days before posting chapter 6, and then I finally post it and everyone reviews! Sorry your reply wasn't in chapter 6. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Emerald Queen: Wow. SO many questions to answer! I was actually really worried that my elf torture was really bad because it wasn't as graphic, so that was very nice, thank you. Sheesh, I'm blushing, lol. Uhm, originally Legolas and Arwen's break up it didn't have anything to do with when he ignored her, but that just gave me a great idea, so maybe it might. You'll find out in a couple of chapters. Notice how Tarduain's land is called just that? It doesn't have an actual name? Yeah, that's 'cuz I made it up. :::gasp::: I know, blasphemy, but I do have a real town for my next adventure. Tarduain's land, in MY world, is on the other side of Rivendell, making room between the Misty Moutains, and to the south a bit. And remember, it didn't necessarily have to be on their route. men from Tarduain's land could have wandered into Rivendell. Did I miss anything? Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Nina: Yup. Like him as the savior? Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it. Yeah, Legolas takes a lot of beatings in fanfiction, huh?  
  
Sky: I hope that was a good head shake, lol. I personally liked the twist. No one expected it.  
  
PJ: Jeez, took you long enough. Lol, welcome! Elrohir sent Elladan away, remember? So he's outside Legolas' room, and Elrohir goes to explain to him why. Elrohir was stressing too much and Elrond didn't want to have to deal with that on top of Legolas. Besides, Elrohir hadn't gotten much sleep. As to why Legolas only responded favourably to Elrohir and not Elladan, I hope this chapter answered it for you. If not, let me know, and I'll explain it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Legolasngo: Up until this chapter, I haven't changed much. Minor details, and hey, let's face it, everyone's early days in LotR were not covered by Tolkien. If you're referring to Arwen & Legolas, dude, they don't end up together, I'm not that evil to Tolkien. And thirdly, what do you think fanfiction is?  
  
Wilwarin: Did this chapter explain things a bit better for you? Lol, or am I still confusing? 


	8. Departures

Lily, this chapter's for you :::wink::: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Three weeks later, Legolas could be seen wandering the castle; sometimes with Arwen, but mostly alone with his thoughts. Elrohir knew it was time to send him home, but something kept telling him not to. The days passed uneventfully, thankfully.  
  
"He heals quickly," a voice pulled Elrohir out of his thoughts as he watched the prince in the courtyard far below. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Physically."  
  
The other elf now joined Elrohir at the balcony. "Emotionally, too. When he first came here, he would not even have Elladan in the same room as he. Now, he seems not to mind so much."  
  
"My lord," Legolas appeared in the long silence that followed, bowing slightly in front of Elrond.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"Pardon my interruption, but have you seen Arwen of late?"  
  
Elrohir spoke before his father could. "I think she is in her room."  
  
The prince nodded a short thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A couple minuets later, Legolas found himself outside Arwen's chambers. He sighed, and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The prince pushed the door open. He smiled at the sight before his eyes. "You're all dressed up."  
  
Arwen smiled. "My father is having a banquet tonight. He wanted me there."  
  
"And you want to go?"  
  
Arwen shook her head. "Legolas, I trust all the elves here. They're not like the men, only because I know them. That's why Father didn't invite you; he knew you wouldn't come."  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't want to."  
  
"And we understand that, Legolas. I wouldn't want to go either if I hadn't known every one of them since birth. They're family. I trust family."  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome to come. I could use a dancing partner."  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, and Arwen nodded.  
  
"I understand. I'll see you later tonight then." She paused, looking deep into her betrothed's eyes, then pushed past him. She quickly headed towards the great hall.  
  
Legolas felt something prick at his heart with the glance. There was something different, something forlorn in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas was enjoying the quiet in Elrond's palace. All the elves were at the banquet, leaving the halls free for Legolas to wander in peace. He was just walking, and that was okay with him. It was good to be walking free, under his own will again.  
  
He didn't know how it happened, but his wandering quickly took him to the doors of the Great Hall. They stood open, letting warm light and joyous music flood the hall. The prince stood in the shadows of the doors, watching the occupants of the room. And then, as quickly as his feet had led him there, his eyes led him to Arwen.  
  
She was dancing with Elladan, laughing merrily. The elf had no doubt told her a new joke. For an instant, Legolas wanted to be in there. He wanted to be dancing with Arwen. Why wasn't he in there? He felt like he was standing on a shore, in that final moment of feeling safe before plunging into the water. Only he didn't want to take the plunge, even though Arwen was already swimming, and swimming further away from him.  
  
He left quickly to change into formal attire; he needed to be with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Arwen gently pushed open Legolas' door when he didn't respond to her light knocking. A small smile formed when she saw him asleep in the chair next to his bed. He was wearing a silver tunic; one of the few formal things he kept in Rivendell. The meaning of this dawned on her; he had every intention of coming to the banquet. Her smiled widened. She covered him in a blanket, and turned to exit the room.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to wake you."  
  
"Wake me? What time is it?" Legolas forced the words out through his groggy mind.  
  
"The hour is very late. Or, I suppose now it is very early."  
  
The prince began to fully awake. "Oh, Arwen. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"For what, Legolas?"  
  
"I was going to come. I was going to dance with you."  
  
Arwen chuckled lightly. "I can see that. But you apparently needed the rest."  
  
Legolas rubbed his temples. He wouldn't deny that the sleep had helped his body, for whatever reason. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Please don't apologize, Legolas. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've never had anything to be sorry for. Go back to sleep. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Legolas ignored her command. He pushed the blanket off of himself, and slowly stood. Forcing any last weariness out of him, he took Arwen's hand in his own.  
  
"What are you doing, Legolas?"  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
Arwen eyed Legolas for a second. She finally dipped her head slightly in a nod.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around the girl's body, and began humming a soft tune in her ear. Arwen's smile reappeared, though Legolas could not see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond questioned as the elf nearly ran past him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home. I was sent for ages ago, I should not have lingered so long."  
  
"Wait," but Legolas did not listen. He didn't want to have to explain why he was leaving.  
  
"Laegolas, son of Thranduil, stop where you are!"  
  
Legolas had no choice but to obey the command.  
  
"At least let me check over you before you go. I want to make sure you risk no more harm."  
  
"I assure you, my lord, I am well and fit for travel."  
  
"I believe I would have a better opinion of that than you. Let me have a look."  
  
Legolas said nothing more, knowing that he could not argue with Elrond. His own father would have his head for it.  
  
Back in his room, Legolas laid back, his tunic unbuttoned. He failed miserably at trying not to wince at the elf's touch, and Elrond knew that the prince had been hiding his fears.  
  
"Why the haste to get home?"  
  
"I need to know why my father is not in rule."  
  
Elrond nodded. He heard the message that had been delivered. "Have you said your goodbyes?"  
  
"To Arwen." He lied.  
  
"Arwen? You're leaving her here?"  
  
"Yes. For now." He hissed suddenly as Elrond pressed on his ribs.  
  
"You think you can ride like this?" Elrond asked, his eyebrows raised. Legolas said nothing. "I'm sorry, I know you must be anxious to get home, but I cannot yet let you leave."  
  
Legolas sat up, re-buttoning his tunic. "Is there nothing you can give me for it?"  
  
"Nothing effective, I'm afraid. Stay and rest for a while longer."  
  
Legolas turned his head to the window. Elrond nodded to himself, leaving the prince alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas?" A tentative voice caught Legolas off guard. He said nothing in response, however.  
  
The elf who entered drew closer to Legolas, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This isn't for us, is it Arwen?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This betrothal. It's not right."  
  
Arwen said nothing, so Legolas continued. "We were friends since birth, practically."  
  
"But nothing more," she finished, a sad smile on her face. "You noticed it when we were dancing this morning, didn't you?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "You agree with me then? This is mutual?"  
  
Arwen nodded. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Our fathers will not be pleased."  
  
"Weren't they the only reason we got betrothed?"  
  
"It seemed right at the time, Legolas, didn't it?"  
  
The prince nodded. "I love you, Arwen. I really do. But if we wed, our lives would be built on a bed of lies. Would you want that?"  
  
Arwen shook her head. "So this is how it ends." It was bittersweet.  
  
"No, Arwen. We are friends. We'll always be friends. This is merely another beginning." Legolas took a deep breath, then held out his hand to Arwen. "I believe this is yours?"  
  
She looked at the Evenstar in his hand. "It was a gift to you. Please keep it."  
  
Legolas wrapped Arwen's fingers around it. "It was meant to be given to your true love. Give it to him when he comes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas, our father req-" Elladan stopped short. "Legolas, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Elrohir snorted, still in a merry mood. "I believe that."  
  
"Leave me be, please."  
  
The twins' smiles faded. "Come, eat. Father says this will be your last night in Rivendell. you are leaving in the morning?"  
  
"I am not sure of the hour of my departure as your father has not yet granted me permission to leave."  
  
"Come, join us at the feast!" Elladan persisted.  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
"Well at least come so you can say goodbye to everyone."  
  
Legolas kept his patience. "I do not wish to say goodbye to anyone, and those that I do have already been informed of my leaving."  
  
"We didn't know."  
  
"You know now."  
  
Elrohir sighed. "Please, talk to us. What's going on?"  
  
Legolas relented. There was no way out of it. "Arwen and I are breaking the engagement."  
  
The twins glanced at each other. "I'm really sorry, Legolas." Somehow they knew that Legolas' time with Tarduain had influenced his decision.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy!" He knew they had sensed it, and their sympathies were not just for the broken engagement. Legolas rose from the windowsill where he had been seated, grabbing his cloak. Why was this so hard for him to do? They both agreed that it was the right thing.  
  
"Legolas?!"  
  
"I am leaving now. I will return your horse to you, have no fear."  
  
Elrohir placed himself between the prince and the door as Elladan left the room. "I don't care about the horses! You can't do this to yourself!"  
  
"Do what to myself? Arwen and I agreed on this. We both know it's right."  
  
"I don't understand then, why are you so upset?"  
  
He felt like he had lost his best friend, though he knew he hadn't. That's why. "Elrohir, move out of my way."  
  
He did not move. He knew Legolas would back down eventually; he always did when faced by Elrohir, even in jest.  
  
"I command you!"  
  
"You may be a prince Legolas, but so am I, and we are in my house, therefore I have more authority."  
  
"Your reasoning is deeply flawed."  
  
"Elrohir, move out of the way, please." The Rivendell prince glanced over his shoulder at the soft voice behind him.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen said as Elrohir left for the two to be alone. "Don't do this."  
  
Legolas shook his head. He hadn't wanted her to see this display of weakness in him.  
  
"I will see you again, but I must return home. Remember, for always Arwen, that I love you."  
  
Legolas pushed past her, only to be stopped again by Elrond, some feet down the hall.  
  
"Please, I just want to go home." He was growing frustrated.  
  
"I did not come to stop you, son of Thranduil. Only to say that I wish you would take my two best warriors with you. You will be passing through Tarduain's land again."  
  
A shudder passed over the elf. "As you wish, your two best. Ready them, for I leave within the hour." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kelly: I found 'From Ancient Grudge." It is at . 'To New Mutiny' is found here . Hope that helped. Lol, thanks for both reviews too.  
  
Nina: Well, hello. Hm, what did happen to Thranduil? Sad to say, you won't find out in this story. I'd say this story has one or two more chapters, then I'm off to post the next one: his return to Mirkwood. Evil, aren't I?  
  
Tamara: Well, he's doing better for now. ::evil grin:::  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: Aw, thanks! Yeah, I love the picture of his "clinging" tunic too, lol. Hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Sky: I didn't forget Thranduil, I promise! You'll see, but you have to come back for story two. evil huh?  
  
Bec: That sounds like fun. Aw, of course I missed ya! Are you kidding? :::shakes head in disbelief::: I guess you're gonna have to keep reading to find out if he'll be normal again, huh? Lol, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Wilwarin: I know, I can just see him storming into his father's halls with a completely ticked look on his face. Thanks for the review!! 


	9. Familiar Danger

I'm apologizing in advance for the incredibly short chapter. Don't hurt me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Only twenty minutes later, Legolas was riding out of Rivendell, two warriors on his heels. Elrohir rode next to the prince, but spoke only when Legolas spoke to him.  
  
"I am not a child, Elrohir. You are only with me by your father's wishes."  
  
"And if Tarduain is waiting for you? I do not doubt that you have the physical ability to destroy whatever army he may have, but could you handle it, emotionally? If you are anything at all like you were when we were little, you would not be able to bring harm to any of them."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I know not what you make reference to."  
  
"You're a warrior, Legolas, but you don't have it in you to kill anyone, other than the occasional orc. Remember when we would go hunting? You'd never shoot. You couldn't kill an animal, how on earth would you kill a human? You couldn't protect yourself."  
  
Legolas burned with fury. He urged his horse into a faster gait, which Elrohir could have easily matched, but he allowed himself to fall behind the prince for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Halt your horses!"  
  
All three riders immediately stilled. "Where are we?" Elladan whispered.  
  
"Near the edge of Tarduain's land. I'm certain we're still in Rivendell though."  
  
"Put down your weapons!"  
  
"Nay! It is our right to bear them." Elrohir shouted back.  
  
"I would kill you for that, if not for the king's order."  
  
"And what is your king's order?" Legolas asked calmly.  
  
"Any riders through his land are to be taken to him."  
  
"And if we don't go to him?" Legolas' voice faltered, earning him a meaningful glance from Elrohir.  
  
"Then it will be your deaths! Tell me, what business do three elves have traveling through this land?"  
  
"A business is our own. Let us pass," Elladan finally spoke.  
  
An arrow flew, narrowly missing his head. "The next one will not be off target, I can promise you that."  
  
Elrohir notched his own bow, and a man fell dead before them.  
  
"Elrohir! That was unnecessary!"  
  
"Legolas, I swore to my father that I would protect you, and so I shall. Now, go, before any more men show up!" They turned their attention back to their path, but sighed with despair. Twenty hooded men stood before them, all with swords brandished.  
  
"Does this look familiar, Legolas? All these men staring at you, ready to kill you by my word?" One of the hooded men asked. An icy chill ran down the prince's spine, and his body stiffened considerably. The man advanced slowly, sheathing his sword. The king held his hands up in a would-be peaceful action.  
  
"You walk to your own death," Elladan said, his bow ready.  
  
"You kill me, and all these men, and more, will be upon you. Besides, my business is with Cemendur."  
  
Legolas' body tensed further.  
  
"You have the wrong group of travelers then. There is no one here by that name." Elladan said fiercely. Elrohir knew better; he had been the one to give Legolas that nickname as a child. It became clearer now to Elrohir what Legolas had tried to do when he was captured. He had given a false name. and had probably paid dearly for it.  
  
"Ah, but there is. Get off your horse, Legolas. Are you ready to scream again?"  
  
Legolas gripped his reins to keep his hands from shaking. "You have no more power over me. Do not come any closer!"  
  
"I believe you just disobeyed an order."  
  
"She is out of your reach now."  
  
Although no one could see, the man under the hood smiled. "Do you think so? Do you think she is safe in your little elf town?"  
  
Elrohir finally spoke again. "You will no longer refer to Arwen. She is safe there, and even if she isn't, it matters not; you will soon be dead. If you wish to die," he drew an arrow and notched his bow, "by all means, keep walking closer." Legolas was the only one without a ready weapon.  
  
"Kill me," the man said, lowering his hood. Legolas' horse tossed its head, mirroring the apprehension of its rider. "I dare you."  
  
Elrohir hesitated. Why was he so willing to be shot? The hesitation cost him. Men were rushing out from behind the trees, pulling them off their horses. Elrohir's bow was ripped away from him, as was his brother's, (though Elladan had managed a couple of shots first.)  
  
They both grabbed their long knives, and momentarily forgot about Legolas.  
  
"How many men are there?" Elrohir hissed, just loud enough for his brother to hear. It seemed that for every man they felled, two more arose.  
  
"Too many." Elladan dared a glance around. "Where is Legolas? I cannot see him."  
  
His brother cursed. "We failed him, then."  
  
"Nay, hold them off, I will go find him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The king had taken out his sword, fighting lazily against Legolas' blades. He was driving him away from his friends, getting him completely alone. He would torture him with words while the elf was dying.  
  
Legolas was fairing well, even though his blades were much shorter than the king's sword. He tried to avoid being driven away from the clearing, but the king did seem to have an unfair advantage.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The king looked towards the voice. One of the other elves. why had his guards not taken care of him?  
  
"Go back, Elladan, this is my battle," Legolas breathed. "Go help your brother!"  
  
Elladan cried out as the tip of a sword met his throat. Legolas looked over and sighed.  
  
"Now what have you gotten yourself into, Dan?" He was talking more to himself, but the elf heard.  
  
"Worry not, I'll get out of this."  
  
Legolas turned his attention back to the king as a blow narrowly missed his left shoulder.  
  
"How've you been since I last saw you?"  
  
"Such idle chat for a man who is about to die."  
  
"Your threats lie dead. I heard you talking to that other elf. you don't have what it takes to kill me." The sword actually made contact with Legolas' shoulder this time. Pain shot through his arm, but he did not cry out. Elladan watched with dread as Legolas' knife fell to the forest floor.  
  
The elf ducked down quickly to pick it up with his good hand, and re- sheathed it. He didn't dare try to fight with it; his fingers could not have held on to it. Legolas was forced now completely into defense. He was using all his energy to block the king's attacks, while trying to regain strength in his arm. He waited for a prime moment and then.  
  
His good hand flew forward as met the king in the temple. Dazed, his sword fell, and he stumbled back. Legolas pounced on the opportunity, knocking the man to the ground. He placed his knife over the man's heart just as he regained consciousness.  
  
The king took only a second to take in what had happened. He smiled wickedly. "Kill me," he said slowly, "and the boy dies."  
  
Legolas looked up. The guard that had surprised Elladan was dragging him into the prince's field of vision, the sword still at his throat.  
  
"Kill him, Legolas. Don't worry about me," Elladan whispered. He saw fear in the elf's eyes.  
  
"Make your choice, Legolas. You never were very good at protecting those around you, were you? Your actions caused others so much suffering."  
  
Legolas' grip on the knife tightened, but no downward force was applied.  
  
"Kill him, Legolas." Elladan's voice grew stronger. Legolas sighed. He would not forsake one of his own kind. a friend.  
  
"So much needless suffering. Surrender, and we'll let him go. I swear it."  
  
Elladan could see Legolas' mind spinning. "Legolas." there was a note of warning in the voice.  
  
"There is no promise you could make that I can trust."  
  
"Then by all means, kill me." Legolas looked back to his companion. The guard who held him pressed the blade closer to the elf's neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had to put the cliffhanger in, you see? Jeez, a short chapter AND a cliffhanger? Will you all PLEASE come and read the next chapter and not hate me?? Thanks again to all of my reviewers!!! I'm also sorry if I've missed you in my notes, but I've noticed that FF.net isn't sending me all of my reviews. Terribly sorry!  
  
Sky: Haha, yup, that was my plan. Make you all come back! I dunno, I always pictured Legolas as incredibly nice, and gentlemanly, but quick to anger, you know? Storming out just seemed like him to me.  
  
Tamara: For now, yeah. Well, we'll see how well he stays after this incident is all over with, hm? Lol, thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. That makes me so happy!  
  
Nikki: Yes, I am so glad you like this! You have no idea how worried I was posting this. But hey, it was worth it. This is set before the War of the Ring. I can't believe I didn't say that anywhere. That's one of those "duh" statements that I shouldn't have forgotten, lol. Oh, hey look, you reviewed twice! Yes, there will be more chapters. I'd say, two, maybe, maybe three more. Depends on how I break them up. After that, I have the sequel to put up. It will take me maybe three days after the last chapter of this is up. Be on the lookout if this one catches your interest. It will be called Family Ties. I'll give everyone more info about it in the last chapter of this. Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
Kelly: Hello again. You're not an inconvenience at all. I'm really not sure what page it's on, but if you click "find" on FF.net's menu, and then type in the story title, it will take you right to it. There's only one story with each of those titles, so you don't have to worry about searching through a list. I hope that helped you out. And you are NOT being a pain at all!! Oh wow, I'm so sorry Kelly, I just read chapter eight, and my note to you, wondering why you were asking me what page. I swear, when I wrote it, there were too links there. Web addresses. FF.net made me sound like such an idiot. "It is found here." Oh man, I'm sorry. Just search on the story titles and you'll find them.  
  
Nina: Yeah, I thought it best that they end it. Besides, it will make for a good story line later on. :::wink::: Jeez, now I'm curious: what did happen to Thranduil? Oh, wait, I'm supposed to know what happened, huh? Oops.  
  
Wilwarin: If I tell you what's gonna happen, it will take the fun out of read it, lol! By the way, I would like to congratulate you on asking if he was gonna get captured again. Look at this chapter. you were pretty close! Besides, he still might. 


	10. A Slow Path Home

Apparently that cliffie was not as hated and I thought it was gonna be. Good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas! Dago han! Dago han!" An arrow had been loosed, and the man behind Elladan fell dead. The king knocked Legolas in the side of the head while his attention had been directed elsewhere. The blade flew out of his hands.  
  
Elrohir came galloping in, Legolas' horse running behind him. The prince went to stand, attempting to reach his other blade, but the king had followed him to his feet. He grabbed the prince's injured shoulder, and pulled back.  
  
Legolas had no reaction other than to scream. The king smiled, twisting his grip, and in turn bringing the elf to his knees. Somehow, through the blinding pain, Legolas had managed to reach for his dagger, and drove it backwards. He was pulled down with the king, until the man's grip finally loosened. Legolas rolled out of the way, and onto his back.  
  
He closed his eyes, exhaustion and pain seizing him. What had he just done?  
  
"Legolas! Are you all right?"  
  
Legolas' breathing increased rapidly.  
  
"I just killed a man. you were right Elrohir."  
  
"You screamed," Elladan said, coming up next to his brother. Legolas did not open his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir ignored Elladan. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I killed a man."  
  
"You didn't have a choice, Legolas! He would have killed you! Why can't you understand that?!"  
  
Legolas' eyes flew open. "He had some good left him, that could have been brought out. He could have changed!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to change right here. There was no good in that man. Why fool yourself?"  
  
"I had to believe it!"  
  
"Legolas," Elladan's voice broke into the conversation. "He would have killed you."  
  
Legolas ignored the comment. "Come, let us hurry for Mirkwood. I dare not linger here any longer."  
  
"Nay," Elrohir said quietly. "We have two injured. I dare not leave here. We camp for the night."  
  
Legolas looked as though he wanted to protest, but did not have the energy nor the strength to put up the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas said nothing for the rest of the night, until Elrohir approached him.  
  
"You have remained carefully distant from us, friend."  
  
It was true. Legolas had seated himself on the opposite side of the camp they had made; his back turned to his companions.  
  
"I needed time to think."  
  
"Will you allow me to check your wounds?"  
  
"They are nothing. I feel fine."  
  
"You have been known to downplay your wounds before. If you can hold one of your blades with your left arm, I will leave you be."  
  
Legolas reached beside him, where his weapons were ready. He had no sooner lifted the knife then he winced, and it fell quietly back to the earth.  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow. He had half expected the prince to be able to do it. He had hoped the prince could do it.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, shrugging his blood stained tunic off his body.  
  
"We should have tended to this earlier." Elrohir was now inspecting the wound.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
Elrohir looked up at the prince. "Do you want the truth, or do you want me to make it sound pleasant?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir came back to his brother a couple hours later, once the prince had fallen asleep. He looked at him, anxiously waiting to hear what was wrong with Legolas.  
  
"Well, the king's sword was poisoned. He can't grip his weapons with his left hand, and his ribs are still broken. I gave him a pain reliever of sorts, but he refuses to drink water. I don't know how to get the poison out of him. If he would drink, the fluids would neutralize it."  
  
"How does he feel, though?"  
  
Elrohir knew what Elladan meant. "He's absolutely horrified. Thinks he did the wrong thing."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I'll take first watch. I'll wake you if something should happen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas woke up, his eyes meeting dark. He had a terrible headache, and his stomach was tied in knots. He tried to roll over, only to discover he had no feeling in the left side of his body. He tried to remember where he was and why he hurt so much. He groaned, the past day's events coming to mind again.  
  
Elrohir woke suddenly, blinking a few times. Why had he woken? It was still the dead of night. He sighed. it had also been his turn to keep watch and he had fallen asleep. "Legolas?" he questioned softly.  
  
"I am here," came the reply.  
  
'That's why,' the Noldor elf thought. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, to be honest."  
  
"All right, what's wrong?" he began making his way to where he left Legolas earlier that night. The prince described his ailments.  
  
"Please, Legolas, drink some water. It will help with the headache, and the numbness of your body."  
  
"I couldn't keep it down; it would do me no good."  
  
"Well it certainly isn't doing you any good to not drink, now is it?"  
  
Legolas couldn't argue with that, as much as he tried. He reluctantly took the water flask from Elrohir.  
  
Not two seconds after he had taken the sip, Legolas curled over, and away from Elrohir. The Noldor elf sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Legolas. It'll be okay. Just keep trying to drink." He paused, wondering how to phrase his next thought. "We should get you back to my father. He can help you better than I can."  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment, knowing full well that he wanted Elrond's help right now. "No, we don't have time. I have to get home. I have to know where my father is, and why my grandfather of all people is in his place."  
  
"I am worried for you. Do you really think your grandfather will give you the help you need?"  
  
The prince turned back to face Elrohir. Their eyes locked, a memory from long ago passed between them.  
  
"I need to know where my father is."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Then please, keep trying to drink."  
  
Legolas would have argued, if he thought it would have done him any good. He had no desire to feel that nauseous again. But he knew too that Elrohir would take him back to Rivendell if he did not get better.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Elrohir. I'll be fine."  
  
The elf sighed. "I know you will. I'm just worried that you'll need me, and I'll be asleep."  
  
"But deep down you know that I can handle whatever may happen, and you also know that you'll wake up again if I do."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "It's good to be getting to know you again, old friend."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Haven't changed a bit, have I?"  
  
Elrohir managed a laugh. "Just as stubborn and stuck up as always!" He paused, then continued seriously, "You're worried that some ill has befallen Lord Thranduil, aren't you?"  
  
"I am. I do not trust my grandfather."  
  
"As well you shouldn't. Though, I must admit, he doesn't seem too much worse than your father when angry."  
  
"That's just it. Ada gets angry, and he yells sometimes, but that's it. My grandfather yells, and then punishes after everyone has left."  
  
"Do you two think you could just sleep?" Elladan's tired voice could be heard mumbling from across the camp. They ignored him.  
  
Elrohir snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile a little. "I would much rather return home to Ada than him."  
  
"I can't blame you. Tell me, what happened between you and Arwen?"  
  
Legolas shrugged at the change of subject. "We're not meant for each other."  
  
"You seemed rather in love to everyone else."  
  
"I guess we fooled everyone then. including ourselves. We thought we were for the longest time. But. I love Arwen, Elrohir. As a friend, but nothing more. Arwen means too much to me. Being wed to her would just ruin our friendship. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Elrohir nodded. "And she feels the same as you about this?"  
  
"She does. Elrohir, we agreed on this."  
  
"It's just a bit weird. For so long, all we ever saw was Legolas and Arwen- together."  
  
Legolas sighed. "It's not like we're parting ways. It will be just like always, without the marriage hanging over us. Besides, we would have never thought about marriage had it not been for our fathers."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "True, put your father in the same room with my father, and they can be quite persuasive."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Quite."  
  
"All right, I get it." Elladan said, pulling himself up from his sleeping spot. "If you're not going to go back to sleep, or let me go back to sleep, we should move on. Let's hurry up and get to Mirkwood."  
  
Elrohir looked at Legolas. "Are you okay to go?"  
  
"Do we still have the horses?"  
  
The Noldor elf nodded.  
  
"Then yes, I'm okay to go."  
  
"Alright. Just tell me if you need to stop." Elrohir knew that Legolas wouldn't say anything if he was about to die, but he felt he needed to put the offer out there. He held out his hand to help Legolas up.  
  
The prince stood, but fell back against the tree behind him. This wasn't good.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"No, I'm okay. I just need to compose myself for a minute. I'm okay."  
  
The twins looked at each other, both unbelieving of Legolas' assurance. "We can stay if we need to," Elladan offered.  
  
"No. We have to get to Mirkwood. I'm okay to go."  
  
"It won't do you any good to fall off the horse on our way there."  
  
"Elladan, I am okay." It was final. The prince had a tone in his voice that hinted at the power he held in his own land.  
  
"Okay, then we leave." Elrohir cast a doubtful glance at Legolas. He was still leaning on the large tree.  
  
Elladan handed the reins of one of the horses to Elrohir, who held them out to Legolas.  
  
"Take care of him, Elenillor," Elladan whispered to the steed. He cast another doubtful glance at his younger brother, then at Legolas, before mounting his own horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas did indeed fare better on the back of his horse than on his own two feet. The three companions rode for miles in silence.  
  
The old forest of Tarduain's realm turned into an open valley. Rivers crisscrossed at various points. Within four days, the forests of Mirkwood were within sight.  
  
"Looks like we're home, Legolas."  
  
The prince nodded at Elrohir, his eyes on the trees still a day ahead of them. Something was horribly wrong; he could feel it.  
  
The other two felt it as well.  
  
"What do you think it is, Legolas?"  
  
"My grandfather," Legolas replied to Elladan, and he and Elrohir shared a doubtful glance as the prince spurred his horse on. They followed, but at a safe distance so that they could talk.  
  
"He's in no shape to face his grandfather."  
  
"I know, Elrohir. He can't even stand by himself." Elladan was quiet for a moment. He wondered how best to ask his next question. "What is it that Legolas fears about Lord Orophir?"  
  
"Everything, Dan. Everything."  
  
Elladan knew better than to challenge his brother's cryptic answers, but today he could not help himself. "What caused the fear? Why, Elrohir? I don't understand it."  
  
Elrohir paused. "Remember when we were captives at the hands of the orcs?"  
  
Elladan shuddered slightly. "All too well."  
  
"What was the first thing you thought every morning when you woke up?"  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow. Then he said slowly, "I was scared to die."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Now imagine what it would have been like if you had woken up every morning scared to live."  
  
It was still cryptic, but it was enough for Elladan. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
  
"Don't be so apologetic. It's not like you could have stopped it. Besides, it wasn't as bad for me. Legolas made sure of that, and it cost him a great deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
One more chapter left, everyone! Maybe two, if I do the next one really short. Tell me what you want: two more short ones or one more long one. Up to you!  
  
Nina: I was tempted to just let Elladan get his throat slit, just to see you in the story! So there you are, Elrohir to the rescue!  
  
Tamara: Am I that predictable? Lol. Of course something had to happen! You didn't think he's have a clear road to Mirkwood, did you? I love elf torture. Never a clear road :::smiles:::  
  
Legolas'_Calandra: Hey, no problem! Good job on your first chapter, but change paragraphs when someone speaks! Lol. Thanks for the review too!  
  
Kelly: Thank you, and I'm glad you were finally able to find the story! Lol, it was hard enough between the two of us, huh?  
  
Nikki: I'm really glad that you like the story. :::wide grin:::. Hey, no problem on the question. I really don't think I stated it anywhere, so it's my fault really, but if you want to take the blame, I won't protest, lol. Happy reading!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: As I smile evilly, I must ask, how are you so sure it's gonna be okay? 


	11. The End and Yet the Beginning

Maybe this wasn't as long as I thought, lol. This is the last chapter! I will be uploading a new story, the sequel to this, in a couple of days. Read the summary and an excerpt below, after my notes to my reviewers. And feedback, please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
They made wonderful time; by nightfall the had entered the edges of the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
Elrohir let his eyes grow accustomed to the darkness. The woods were near pitch black, for even the moon did not penetrate through. The Rivendell elf shuddered as yellow eyes followed them down the trail. Forgetting everything he had once known about his friend's home, he suggested a fire, and that they stop until morning.  
  
Legolas reluctantly agreed to the stop, but he refused to light a fire. When Elrohir questioned this, he simply answered, "The eyes."  
  
"Oh." Elrohir and Elladan said at once, remember how the light of a fire seemed to attract every creature in the forest.  
  
A few minutes passed in uneasy silence. It was too silent for Legolas' taste. He knew the were still very far west of where they needed to be, so he tried not to think too much of it.  
  
"Take your ease, Legolas. This is your home, no harm will fall unto you."  
  
Legolas looked sideways at Elrohir. He knew the Noldor elf felt the tension in the woods as well.  
  
"I can't sleep, Elrohir. It's no use."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Me either." They shared a meaningful glance.  
  
"I found a river," Elladan said, walking back towards their campsite.  
  
"You fool," Elrohir muttered.  
  
Legolas laughed at this, then turned back to the twin. "I can see you didn't drink from it."  
  
Elladan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Have you forgotten everything about my home?"  
  
"I was only here once. And that was how many centuries ago?" Elladan began to get a little defensive. He hated being laughed at and not knowing why.  
  
"The river is magic, you idiot. It puts you to sleep." Elrohir explain. Legolas only smiled at the bantering.  
  
"Forgive me, all knowing one."  
  
"Shhh," Legolas hissed suddenly, fully alert of his surroundings. The other two elves fell silent. "I hear voices."  
  
Indeed he had. The voices were too far away however for even elven ears to hear what was being said.  
  
"I'm going to investigate." He paused. He knew it wasn't smart to separate from the other two in this forest. "Are you two coming?"  
  
They both nodded, following the prince closely. After a few seconds hesitation, the three strayed from the path. Legolas knew his way well enough that he could get them back to the path if needed.  
  
Before long, they could see warm lights in the next clearing. At first, Legolas was relieved, but worry overtook him again when he heard no singing.  
  
"Follow me," Legolas mouthed. He straightened himself, and walked into the circle of lights. In an instant, the lights went out, but Legolas was already speaking. Only a second later, the lights re-lit themselves.  
  
There were a few seconds of stunned silence before the small group of elves dropped to their knees in a show of respect.  
  
"Meletyalda, my lord," one elf said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Rise, please." Legolas said to the elves. Elrohir and Elladan stood behind Legolas, watching the exchange between the Mirkwood natives. Legolas turned to the elf that addressed him. "Aldarion, it is good to see you again."  
  
"My lord," another elf interrupted, "now is not the time for talk."  
  
Legolas studied him. There was fear behind his eyes. "I think this is the best time for talk, Telemnar. It may be the only time we have for it."  
  
"My lord, where have you been?" The elf called Aldarion repeated himself.  
  
"My grandfather did not give you the message?"  
  
Telemnar replied. "Your grandfather hasn't given us much good news. He told us you were dead."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances. That didn't make sense. He had requested that Legolas should be sent home immediately, and yet he told the people of Mirkwood that their prince was dead?  
  
Legolas was amazingly calm under the circumstances. "Tell me what he has done."  
  
The elves were silent.  
  
"Dar," Legolas addressed Aldarion. If they wouldn't answer him as their prince, Aldarion would answer him as his friend. "Tell me what he has done to my father. To my people."  
  
Aldarion looked very uncomfortable, but he answered Legolas just the same. "Lord Oropher told us that your father went with a search party to find you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "My father would not leave Mirkwood in the care of another. Especially not my grandfather."  
  
"We know, Legolas." It was the first time the prince had been addressed informally. Dar continued. "Lord Oorpher has put all of Mirkwood into a terrible fright. No one dares speak against him. He had someone killed for asking where Lord Thranduil was."  
  
Legolas grimaced. "Who?"  
  
"Cadeyrn, my lord. Lord Oorpher-"  
  
Legolas raised a hand to stop his friend. "You will not call my grandfather lord while in my presence. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." The elves replied as one.  
  
"Legolas," Aldarion said, his voice low, "you should get home. Things are really bad there."  
  
"Will you come with me, Dar? All of you? I may need you."  
  
"We will follow you, my lord, but a respectful distance. If your grandfather knew that we were helping you, it would mean certain death for us all."  
  
"Thank you, Dar." Legolas turned back to his Rivendell friends. "Elladan, go home. Tell your father what has transpired." He paused, turning to Elrohir. "I do not ask you to come with me. Indeed, I rather ask you to return with your brother."  
  
"I know Legolas. Let's hurry and get this over with. Lead the way."  
  
The prince couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." And the two elves they were on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers: thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the story! It was much appreciated, and I hope to see your names again through my next story. Big hugs to all of my faithful reviewers! I can't say thank you enough!  
  
Nikki: *Blushing.* Ah, thank you so much. You know, I wasn't going tp put the numb thing in, but then I started thinking about it, and how helpless a warrior would feel if he couldn't feel the left side of his body. It was good torture fodder. This ending wasn't very, well, endish, was it? Thank you so much for reading and being one of my faithful reviewers! You have no idea how much I really appreciate it!  
  
Nina: Yes, I can assure you that Oorpher (resurrected for my purposes, lol,) will aid Legolas in finding Thranduil, but perhaps not the way you're thinking. Man, poor Thranduil! What happened to him? *Bites nails.* Thank you for sticking with me through my first story. I looked forward to your reviews so much!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: Yes, my sixth "poor Legolas!" (I am having way too much fun counting those. Haha, I think five of those six came from you, lol.) This is my last chapter of my first story, so I feel all sentimental and sappy. Thanks for hangin' in there with me while I battled out the rapids of FF.net. Hope this last chapter fit well with you.  
  
Sky: Absolutely no problem. (Of course, I will have already read it by the time I post this.) And thank you to you too for stickin' it through with me!! And yeah, absolutely just like his father. Sheesh. runs in the family, huh?  
  
Tamara: I updated, lol, but it's the last chapter.  
  
Wilwarin: Did I make you wait long enough? Lol. So, what did you think of it? And thanks to you for all the reviews.  
  
Bec: Hm, perhaps he is on his way to normality, but then, he is going to meet Estel in the near future, so that's not likely, is it? What with all the trouble Aragorn is likely to land him in, lol. You too, hm, I should have waited AGES to post this just for you and Wilwarin. (So evil, but I like it that way.) Thanks for all the kind reviews!  
  
Elf of Mirkwood: Have you read past four yet? You will see how Legolas and Arwen end up. Let's just say, for when you are asking, yes, they are in love.  
  
Blume: Ah, thanks for pointing that out. I read somewhere that it was Oropher, probably The Hobbit or some background book that I read, but then I saw it somewhere as Orophir and well, I just got confused! (Blonde is more than a hair colour, it's a state of mind.) Thank you. Uhm, what else? A hint, where is Thranduil? Well, Oropher says that Thranduil is leading a search party for Legolas. But can you trust Oropher? (See people, always asking me where he is. All you gotta do is ask for a hint!!! I can't refuse you that.) Don't apologize! Sheesh, if anything, you should be apologizing for not taking me with you! Lol, just kidding. Sunburns hurt something awful, don't they? Cocoa Butter and Aloe Vera make it feel better though. I know from experience! And another sappy thanks to you too!  
  
Lily: You're back! I thought I lost you to disinterest. Uhm, I shouldn't tell you this, but the break-up isn't quite over yet, and there's plenty of angst to come, savvy? Unfortunately, Arwen will not die. I considered it, but no. But trust me, it's not over yet.  
  
Gilraen3: Thanks! Here's the last chapter, then.  
  
The next story in this series is called Family Ties. It is AU, because Oorpher did die quite a while ago. Also, if any of you remember my disclaimer about sounding like Cassia and Sio's stories, this next one is why. There was no plagiarism, I promise. Like I said, I started writing mine before I read theirs. With that said, here is a summary and a small excerpt of it.  
  
Family Ties  
  
With the help of Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas finally returns home- to his worst nightmare. Elladan is sent back to Rivendell, leaving Elrohir and Legolas alone to face evils that have long haunted their memories. Entering Mirkwood, they plan on fighting for their lives. They don't plan on losing the forest.  
  
The Excerpt:  
  
The two guards made a grab for him, but he easily spun out of their reach. More guards sprang forward, sensing that they would be needed. Legolas reached for his daggers, twirling one in each hand, though his injured arm protested.  
  
"Minastir! Mellon! Don't do this!" Legolas pleaded as one guard advanced on him slowly.  
  
He looked sadly into the prince's eyes. "We don't serve you anymore, Legolas." Minastir replied.  
  
Legolas hid his panic well. There were easily 20 guards nearby. If he were in a human realm, it would not matter. But he was not in a human realm. These were elven guards, all just as agile and quick as he was. Throw an injury into the matter? Legolas didn't have a chance.  
  
His hope lay in the fact that he knew all these guards. He was friends with most of them. They wouldn't really imprison him, would they?  
  
They advanced on him, each having drawn their own weapons. A horrible realization struck Legolas like a ton of stone. They would imprison him, if given the chance, and he was powerless to stop them. His one hope became his one downfall in a matter of seconds. They were his friends, and for that reason, he could not cause them injury. Now, it was 20 to 1, and he would not hurt them. It was impossible odds.  
  
So, what do ya'll think? I'll post notes to reviewers of this chapter in the first chapter of Family Ties. 


End file.
